Fairy Tail I: La perla de Shikon
by Aome12341
Summary: Kagome es una niña con un extraño poder, Myoga le anuncia que debe ir a una escuela especial. En el camino rumbo a la escuela conoce a Natsu y Gray quienes serán unos de sus compañeros en esta gran aventura.
1. Capitulo 1 El instituto de magia Fiore

**¡HOLIWIS xD! Eh vuelto con un nuevo crossover con Fairy Tail...si, si, ya se que prometí la continuación de Una nueva oportunidad y se los juro que estoy trabajando en ella, pero es que empezaron a surgir nuevar ideas y dos de ellas terminan en una especie de...OVAS por así decirlo n_n".**

**Son dos ovas de Una nueva oportunidad y despues ire directo a la continuación n_n. No los entretengo más para que lean esta historia inspirada en Harry Potter.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Fairy Tail I: La perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 1…El Instituto de magia Fiore.**

* * *

Era una mañana calurosa en la ciudad de Magnolia, la gente iba en sus autos a sus casas después de una larga jornada de trabajo o iban a empezar a trabajar. En una casa un poco apartada de la ciudad vivía una mujer, estaba en el jardín recolectando unas hierbas y en eso llego su nieta.

-Abuela-Dice la niña sonriente corriendo hacia su abuela, 11 años de edad, tenía el cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos dorados que brillaban cual rayos de sol, ojos que a la señora le recordaban a su hijo.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?-Dice la mujer mirándola, su cabello era negro con muchas canas largo hasta los tobillos y sus ojos eran marrones cual chocolate, y a pesar de su edad se veía bastante joven.

-Mira-Dice Kagome sonriendo mostrándole una hoja, al parecer de un examen con un enorme 10.

-Sacaste la máxima nota, bien hecho-Dice la señora dándole un abrazo a su nieta y luego se separa-Como recompensa hare lo que tú quieras para la cena-Dice causando que los ojos de la niña brillaran con alegría.

-¿En serio?-Dice Kagome con estrellitas en los ojos-Entonces quiero ramen-Dice con felicidad.

La señora sonrió, ya sabía que pediría eso después de todo era su comida favorita al igual que también lo era de su padre. Termino de recolectar las hierbas y regreso al interior de la casa con la pequeña ayudándola a cargar una cesta llena mientras ella cargaba otra, ya estaba anocheciendo. Al entrar a la cocina dejaron las cestas en la mesa y mientras la mujer preparaba la cena Kagome se fue a jugar a su habitacion en el segundo piso. Mientras picaba unas verduras, escucho el golpeteo de algo en la ventana, al acercarse y abrir la ventana lo que vio la dejo perpleja, al otro lado de la ventana había un cuervo que al ser abierta la ventana se posó en el alfeizar.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verla señorita Izayoi-Dice la voz de un anciano que provenía del cuervo-¿Cómo ha estado?-Dice lo que parece ser una pulga asomándose en la cabeza del cuervo.

-Pulga Myoga-Dice Izayoi sorprendida mirando a la pulga que salto a su nariz y empezó a chupar sangre como vampiro.

-El sabor de su sangre no ha cambiado, sigue tan dulce como siempre-Dice la pulga sonriendo.

¡Plaf!, Myoga fue aplastado por la mano de Izayoi y cayo como calcomanía.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-Pregunta la mujer mirando de cerca a la pulga que volvió a la normalidad.

-La directora me mando-Dice el anciano con seriedad cruzando sus cuatro brazos.

Izayoi cambio su semblante a uno serio sin dejar de mirar a la pulga, luego se alejo de él y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cuando?-Pregunta sin mirar a Myoga, el cual salto a un frasco de mayonesa que se encontraba frente a ella y se sentó estilo indio cruzando los brazos.

-Después del verano-Dice observando a la mujer-Si no va este año no se le dará otra oportunidad-Dice cerrando los ojos.

Izayoi lo miro dudosa por un momento y luego suspiro echando las verduras en una olla.

-No lo sé Myoga, ella todavía no está consciente de sus habilidades-Dice cerrando los ojos con tristeza.

-Por esa misma razón debe ir a esa escuela, para saber de sus poderes y también para aprender a controlarlos-Dice Myoga mirándola con severidad-Además, no me diga que no ha dado indicios en los últimos meses.

La anciana lo miro nuevamente, es verdad, Kagome había dado indicios de un gran poder creciendo dentro de ella, un poder que no sabía controlar y lo soltaba inconscientemente, suspiro, tarde o temprano esto debía pasar.

-¿Podrías decírselo tu?, no me siento lista para hablar de eso con ella-Dice negando con la cabeza, Myoga asintió.

-Si es eso lo que desea lo hare no se preocupe-Dice la pulga levantándose y saltando a las escaleras para ir a la habitacion de la niña.

Izayoi suspiro con pesar y siguió cocinando, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a Kagome la verdad de quienes eran sus padres, pero aun no era el momento. Mientras tanto, Myoga entro a la habitacion de Kagome por debajo de la puerta y allí la vio, peinando una muñeca mientras tarareaba una cancioncita sonriendo.

-_Es hermosa como su madre con los ojos de su padre-_Piensa para luego saltar en dirección a ella saltando directo a su cuello.

Kagome sintió como algo la picaba en el cuello, por mero reflejo llevo su mano al lugar aplastando lo que fuera que la estaba picando y al alejar su mano de allí vio algo parecido a una calcomanía cayendo. Myoga regreso a la normalidad y miro a la niña que lo veía con curiosidad.

-Hola pequeña Kagome, mírate como has crecido-Dice con una sonrisa, la niña parpadeo confundida acercando su rostro a él-Soy Myoga ¿No me recuerdas?-Ella negó con la cabeza-Bueno es normal, eras una bebé recién nacida la última vez que te vi.

Kagome siguió mirándolo con curiosidad, Myoga decidió seguir hablando.

-Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Estos días no te han pasado cosas raras?-Pregunta la pulga saltando a la cabeza de la muñeca permitiéndole a la niña sentarse bien.

-¿Cosas raras?-Dice Kagome pensativa tratando de recordar, algo le vino a la cabeza-Bueno…la semana pasada sucedió algo en mi escuela, estábamos en el salón y el librero se estaba cayendo mientras yo pasaba por allí, cuando cerré mis ojos asustada y los volví a abrir, el librero había vuelto a su lugar-Dice mirando a la pulga.

-_Mmm…ya me lo temía._ Dime pequeña, ¿Has oído de los magos?-Pregunta Myoga.

-Sí, son personas con poderes mágicos-Dice la niña con una sonrisa que se borro al instante-Pero mi maestra dice que no existen.

-Pues tu maestra se equivoca, los magos si existen-Dice el anciano mirándola con una sonrisa-Y tu jovencita eres uno.

Kagome poco a poco sonrió ampliamente, ¿Ella era un mago?, definitivamente este era el mejor día de su corta vida, había comenzado a saltar por todos lados feliz. Myoga rio ante el comportamiento de la niña, cualquier otro se habría espantado o simplemente no se lo habría creído, pero ella seguía siendo una niña después de todo y era normal que creyera eso de buenas a primeras.

-¿Y qué clase de poder tengo?-Pregunta Kagome arrodillándose cerca de Myoga sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Eso es algo que aprenderás por ti misma si vas a una escuela de magia-Dice la pulga.

-¿Iré a una escuela para magos?-Pregunta entusiasmada, pero luego se acordó de algo-¿Mi abuela lo sabe?-Pregunta acercando su rostro a Myoga para verlo mejor.

-Por supuesto-Dice Myoga con una sonrisa.

Kagome volvió a sonreír, tomo a Myoga con sus manos y lo abrazo contra su rostro con cuidado de no aplastarlo.

-¡Kagome la cena ya esta lista!-Grita Izayoi desde abajo, la niña amplio mucho mas su sonrisa y dejando a Myoga en su hombro salió corriendo de su habitacion y fue a la cocina.

Izayoi vio a su nieta entrando a la cocina con Myoga en su hombro, la observo hasta que se sentó en una silla esperando su cena y se la entrego, Kagome no espero ni un segundo y empezó a comerse su ramen. Myoga salto del hombro de Kagome al de Izayoi.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Pregunta la mujer mirando al anciano.

-Muy bien, esta emocionada por aprender a usar sus poderes-Dice Myoga con una sonrisa.

Izayoi suspiro de cierta forma aliviada, no sabía porque se había preocupado tanto, conocía a su nieta como a la palma de su mano, su manera de ser era similar a la de su madre y dudaba que cambiara alguna vez.

-Después del verano alguien pasara por ella para llevarla a comprar sus útiles y al puerto para que tome el barco que la llevara a la isla del Instituto-Dice Myoga sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Kagome no había prestado atención a esa conversación hasta que lo escucho decir barco, bajo el tazón de ramen lentamente a la mesa, aun tenia ramen entrando a su boca y se lo trago sin siquiera masticar mirando a Myoga con pánico, éste la miro confundido.

-¿Di-jiste barco?-Dice la niña con pánico, Myoga parpadeo un par de veces confundido.

-Etto…Kagome no es muy tolerante a los barcos-Dice Izayoi con una sonrisa nerviosa-A ningún transporte de hecho.

La pulga pareció comprender, así que ese era el problema.

-Eso quiere decir que la magia que usas es la magia Dragón Slayer-Dice con una sonrisa-Los Dragón Slayers siempre se marean en los transportes, es algo normal, no te preocupes, en ese barco ira alguien que te ayudara con ese mareo-Dice recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Kagome quien de inmediato siguió comiendo.

-Cambia muy rápido de actitud, es igual a su padre_-_DiceIzayoi mirando a su nieta incrédula.

-No tengo dudas de eso-Dice Myoga con una gotita estilo anime resbalando por su cabeza-Bueno, ya debo irme, la directora estará feliz de saber que Kagome ira-Dice saltando hasta llegar con el cuervo que aun estaba allí en la ventana-¡Hasta pronto!-Dice para luego marcharse.

Las vacaciones llegaron y así mismo terminaron, solo faltaban unos días para que el verano terminase. Kagome estaba muy entusiasmada, iría a una escuela de magia, aunque claro está solo lo estaba por eso, porque subirse a un barco por quien sabe cuánto tiempo…no creo que sea algo por lo que entusiasmarse en su caso. Ya había empacado todas sus cosas con la ayuda de su abuela y ahora esperaba mientras veía televisión, el día anterior habían recibido una carta de Myoga que decía que alguien pasaría por Kagome al día siguiente, el resto es historia.

Izayoi estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar el almuerzo, estaba un poco triste porque ese día se llevarían a su niña lejos, sabía que la vería en verano, pero sin duda alguna le haría mucha falta. Sirvió el almuerzo y llamo a Kagome a comer, cuando ya estaban terminando el timbre sonó, Izayoi se paró a ver y cuando abrió la puerta vio a un hombre alto y musculoso que usaba una capa que estaba muy desgastada de color marrón, cabello castaño casi naranja y ojos marrón oscuro.

-Buenas tardes señora-Dice el hombre con una sonrisa amable, Izayoi sintió una ira repentina apoderándose de su cuerpo-¿Es aquí donde vive la pequeña Kagome Taisho?

-Así es-Dice Izayoi con una sonrisa espeluznantemente amable-Pero antes ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

-Si claro-Dice el hombre notando una repentina aura oscura que rodeaba a la mujer.

-No vuelvas a decirme SEÑORA-Dice Izayoi en tono tétrico con una mirada asesina recalcando la última palabra.

El hombre trago en seco y asintió rápidamente, esa mujer sí que daba miedo. El aura oscura que había alrededor de ella despareció y volvió a sonreír amablemente.

-Pase adelante-Dice haciéndose a un lado para que el pudiera pasar.

El hombre asintió nervioso y entro a la casa. Kagome había terminado de comer y estaba en la cocina lavando los platos, había escuchado claramente la conversación de los adultos, iba a acercarse a ver pero cuando escucho al hombre decirle señora a su abuela…prefirió quedarse donde estaba.

-Bueno-Dice el hombre aclarándose la garganta-Mi nombre es Gildarts, me enviaron a buscar a la niña-Dice con una sonrisa, Izayoi asintió.

-¡Kagome vinieron por ti!

-¡Ya voy!-Responde Kagome desde la cocina, se seco las manos y fue corriendo a la sala.

-Así que tu eres Kagome, vaya eres tan adorable como mi hija-Dice Gildarts colocando una mano en la cabeza de la niña despeinándola un poco-Bien seño-rita-Dice corrigiéndose al último momento-Dejare que se despidan mientras llevo las cosas de la pequeña a mi camioneta-Dice tomando las maletas que estaban a un lado del sofá y salió de la casa.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho abuela-Dice Kagome dándole un abrazo a Izayoi que correspondió de inmediato.

-Yo también mi pequeña-Dice al tiempo que la llevaba hasta el sofá sentándose con ella-Lleva esto contigo-Dice tomando una pequeña cajita de porcelana que se encontraba en la mesa de café.

Kagome la tomo y al abrirla vio un hermoso collar con un dije con la forma de un sol, Izayoi lo saco de la caja y presionando uno de los rayos del sol este se abrió dejando ver una fotografía donde estaban un apuesto joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, una mujer hermosa de cabello negro y ojos marrones y un bebé en sus brazos.

-Ellos son tus padres-Dice mientras su nieta observaba la fotografía con gran interés-Tienes la belleza de tu madre y los ojos de tu padre-Dice colocándole el collar-Llévalo contigo y míralo cuando te sientas sola-Dice abrasándola.

-Gracias abuela, te prometo cuidarlo-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa devolviéndole el abrazo a su abuela.

Gildarts volvió minutos después, Kagome fue con él y se subió en la camioneta. Izayoi la observo hasta que desapareció de la vista.

-Inuyasha, hijo mío, Naomi, cuiden de su hija mientras esta en Fiore-Dice mirando al cielo para luego mirar en la dirección en que se fue su nieta-Presiento que cosas terribles le esperan-Mira una vez más al cielo y luego entra a la casa.

Gildarts condujo hasta llegar al frente de un portón de un edificio, éste se abrió y le permitió pasar. Cuando estuvieron dentro el hombre se bajo de la camioneta y le dijo a Kagome que lo siguiera, la niña asintió y se bajo siguiendo a Gildarts a través de una puerta al otro lado, al pasarla Kagome se asombro mirando a su alrededor, habían casas y tiendas que parecían antiguas, mucha gente caminaba de aquí para allá cargando cosas, hablando mientras caminaban, etc.

-Este es el pueblo de Hargeon-Dice Gildarts con una sonrisa llamando la atención de la pequeña-Este pueblo está cerca del puerto al que debo llevarte para que vayas a la isla del Instituto de magia Fiore-Dice empezando a caminar seguido de Kagome-Camino allá iremos comprando las cosas que necesitas para la escuela.

Kagome asintió, caminaron un buen rato hasta pasar frente a lo que parecía ser una tienda de mascotas, la niña se quedo parada observando las diferentes mascotas con una sonrisa, Gildarts lo noto y reviso la lista que le habían dado de las cosas que la pequeña necesitaría, entre ellas estaba una mascota.

-Ven, entremos-Dice entrando a la tienda, segundos después Kagome lo siguió-Busca la mascota que más te guste.

La niña hizo lo que Gildarts le dijo, fue de aquí para allá viendo todas las mascotas hasta que vio una que le llamo mucho la atención, un gato amarillo con pequeñas alitas en su espalda, estaba dormido. Kagome sonrió y se acerco a él, apenas lo hizo el gatito despertó y la miro con curiosidad.

-Hola gatito-Dice Kagome acariciándole la cabeza, estaba decidido-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-Dice con una sonrisa.

-Aye-Dice el minino sorprendiendo a Kagome, la cual ensancho su sonrisa y cargo al gatito para luego regresar corriendo con Gildarts.

-¡Lo quiero a él!-Dice mostrándole el gatito a Gildarts que asintió.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?-Pregunta el dependiente de la tienda con un formulario en las manos.

Kagome se quedo mirando al gato pensativa, luego sonrió.

-Se va a llamar Kero-Dice abrazando al gatito con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

El dependiente asintió y lleno el formulario, Gildarts lo firmo y pago, luego salieron de allí. Kero había volado hasta la cabeza de Kagome y allí se quedo dormido. Siguieron caminando por todo el pueblo y compraron todas las cosas de Kagome en el camino, pergamino, plumas, tinta, libros, entre otras cosas, ya solo faltaba el uniforme y que mejor lugar para comprarlo que…

-La tienda de uniformes numero uno de Hargeon, Extalia-Dice Gildarts señalando el gran cartel.

Entraron al lugar y Gildarts llamo al dependiente y dueño del lugar al que conocía muy bien.

-¿Midnight, estas ahí?-Pregunta llamando al hombre que segundos después apareció saliendo detrás de una cortina.

-Gildarts, viejo amigo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Pregunta Midnight acercándose al hombre y a la niña.

-Te eh traído a esta niña, empieza a estudiar en Fiore este año-Dice colocando frente a si a la pequeña.

-Bien, ven por aquí niña, necesito tomar tus medidas-Dice Midnight llevándose a Kagome de allí aun con Kero en su cabeza.

Midnight le tomo sus medidas y luego fue a la parte de atrás a buscar el uniforme de la niña, el cual venia en diferentes versiones, uno era una falda gris corta, un chaleco del mismo color y una camisa blanca con cuatro corbatas, una azul, una roja, una negra y una blanca, otro era un vestido gris strapless con la misma camisa blanca debajo y las cuatro corbatas, y el ultimo era un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo, el chaleco gris y la camisa blanca con las cuatro corbatas.

-Elige el que más te guste-Dice Midnight señalando los uniformes.

Kagome se los quedo mirando por unos momentos, hasta que logro decidirse por uno.

-El de en medio-Dice señalando el conjunto del vestido.

Midnight asintió, tomo el uniforme y se lo dio a la niña para que se lo probara, salió de allí y fue con Gildarts mientras ella se cambiaba.

-Bien, ¿Cuánto te debo?-Dice Gildarts una vez lo vio llegar.

Pago el uniforme y espero a que Kagome saliera, para lo cual no paso mucho tiempo, la niña salió con su nuevo uniforme, solo que la corbata que llevaba puesta no era ninguna de las otras sino una gris.

-Ese uniforme te va muy bien-Dice Gildarts, Midnight se acerco a él.

-Toma, dependiendo de a cual casa la envíen aquí están las corbatas respectivas-Dice entregándole las cuatro corbatas.

-Bien, andando Kagome, es hora de partir-Dice Gildarts volviendo a mirar a la niña que asintió.

Llegaron al puerto y Kagome se quedo viendo el enorme barco con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Pregunta Gildarts mirándola con curiosidad.

-Etto…es solo que…no tolero los transportes-Dice la niña mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ya veo, eres una Dragón Slayer ¿Eh?-Dice el hombre sin dejar de mirarla, la niña asintió, eso explicaba porque se había mareado tanto en la camioneta-Pero aun así debes subir, es la única manera de llegar a la isla-Dice Gildarts comenzando a empujarla al barco, ella empezó a resistirse pero él era más fuerte, en eso escucharon a alguien gritando más adelante y se detuvieron observando.

-¡No voy a subir ahí! ¡Nadie me dijo que debía ir en barco!-Grita un niño pelirosa agarrándose fuertemente a un poste mientras es jalado por un hombre de cabellos rojos.

-¡Vamos Natsu! ¡Debes subir ahí ahora!-Grita el hombre logrando hacer que el niño se soltara y lo cargo cual saco de papas al barco mientras gritaba y pataleaba para intentar zafarse.

Gildarts viendo esto decidió seguir el ejemplo de ese hombre, aprovechando que Kagome se había quedado distraída observando la escena y la cargo cual saco de papas y empezó a caminar al barco, ella apenas se dio cuenta empezó a moverse como una lombriz.

-¡Por favor Gildarts, no me hagas subir a ese barco!-Grita con suplica, suplica que fue ignorada por el mayor el cual ya estaba subiendo al barco y al llegar dejo a la niña en el suelo.

Kagome sintió el piso del barco debajo de sus pies, un ligero movimiento de este causado por las olas del mar y…salió corriendo a la baranda más cercana a vomitar, en la cual también estaba el niño pelirosa que había visto antes, Gildarts sostenía al pequeño Kero en sus manos ya que al la niña salir corriendo así lo dejo caer. Gildarts camino hacia una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa pálido y ojos jade que lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Hola Gildarts que bueno verte-Dice la mujer con amabilidad.

-Lo mismo digo Grandine-Dice entregándole al pequeño minino.

-Veo que tendré trabajo los próximos días en el barco-Dice Grandine con burla viendo a ambos niños en la baranda mientras dejaba a Kero en una mesa al lado de un gato con alas azul.

-Te deseo suerte-Dice Gildarts devolviéndole la sonrisa-Debo irme, te veré allá-Dice alejándose para bajarse del barco.

Grandine volvió su vista a los niños y sonrió con lastima, ser un Dragón Slayer de otro elemento que no fuera el suyo debía de ser un martirio. Se acerco a ambos niños y coloco sus manos en sus cabezas.

-Tranquilos pequeños, acabare con su martirio-Dice con una sonrisa al tiempo que una luz azul empezaba a brillar en sus manos.

Kagome sintió como un enorme peso se le iba de encima, el mareo desaparecía poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo. Grandine sonrió a ambos niños y luego se marcho.

-El mareo se ha ido-Dice Kagome feliz.

-Nunca antes me había sentido tan bien estando en un barco-Dice el pelirosa con lagrimas en cascada saliendo de sus ojos-Soy Natsu ¿Tu cómo te llamas?-Dice con una enorme sonrisa.

Kagome no supo porque pero se sonrojo levemente.

-Me llamo Kagome.

-No puedo creer que vaya a estudiar en la misma escuela que tu-Dice otro niño llegando con ellos, cabello y ojos negros, curiosamente estaba en bóxers.

-No puede ser, ¿Qué haces aquí Gray?-Dice Natsu mirando al niño.

-¿Pues tu qué crees?, voy a estudiar en el Instituto de magia Fiore, flamita-Dice Gray mirando al pelirosa con molestia.

-¿A quién le dices flamita cubo de hielo?-Dice Natsu retándolo con la mirada.

-Pues al único cabeza de flama que tengo en frente-Dice aceptando el reto.

Kagome los miraba en silencio, cuando vio que estaban a punto de entrarse a golpes se interpuso entre ambos evitando que pelearan.

-No vayan a pelear o se meterán en problemas-Dice con sus manos en los rostros de ambos niños separándolos.

Ellos iban a protestar pero cuando Kagome aparto sus manos les lanzo una mirada de advertencia que los hizo quedarse callados. La niña se quedo mirando a Gray fijamente, él sintió su mirada y la vio.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta extrañado.

-¿Qué acaso no tienes ropa?-Pregunta Kagome señalándolo con el dedo.

Gray se miro y se sorprendió, al parecer no se había dado cuenta.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!-Grita buscando su ropa y cuando la encontró se la puso, era el uniforme de los varones, un pantalón gris, el chaleco de mismo color y la camisa blanca debajo con la corbata gris, Natsu estaba igual pero con una bufanda en su cuello.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo hielito-Dice Natsu con burla aguantándose la risa.

Pasadas un par de horas el barco zarpó. Los tres se dirigieron a un camarote al cual fueron asignados, al llegar encontraron sus cosas en el centro y tres camas, sobre la de en medio estaban Kero y el gato azul. Durante el resto del día hablaron de muchas cosas para conocerse mejor.

-Así que tu abuela es una muggle-Dice Gray pensativo.

-¿Muggle?-Pregunta Kagome con curiosidad.

-Es el termino que se le da a los no magos-Dice Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, tengo muchas cosas que aprender-Dice Kagome rascándose una mejilla.

Pasaron unos días, el barco llego a la isla y los alumnos se fueron bajando con sus pertenencias. Kagome, con Kero dormido en su cabeza, miro alrededor y vio un enorme castillo tras un inmenso bosque, Natsu, quien llevaba al gato azul de nombre Happy en el hombro y Gray se pararon a su lado y miraron en la misma dirección, estaban sorprendidos de lo enorme que era, y como era de noche se veía un poco tenebroso.

-¡Todos los alumnos de primer año vengan por aquí!-Grita Gildarts frente a lo que debía de ser el sendero que los llevaría al castillo, este estaba iluminado por faroles a lo largo.

Kagome sonrió y corrió hacia él seguida de Natsu y Gray.

-¡Gildarts!-Saluda llamando la atención del hombre que la miro con una sonrisa.

-Pero si es la pequeña Kagome, que bueno verte-Dice Gildarts respondiendo al saludo.

-¿Lo conoces?-Susurra Gray en el oído de la niña que asintió con una sonrisa.

-Así que hiciste amigos durante tu viaje en barco ¿Eh?-Dice Gildarts.

-Ellos son Natsu y Gray, el es Gildarts-Dice Kagome presentándolos, los niños asintieron.

-Bueno, andando-Dice Gildarts empujando a los tres niños al frente de la fila de los de primer año-¡Todos síganme y no se separen!-Grita llamando la atención de todos.

Empezaron a caminar por el largo sendero, a mitad de este se pudo apreciar un enorme y hermoso lago que reflejaba la luz de la luna llena. Después de un largo rato de caminar, Gildarts los hizo detenerse frente a las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada del castillo, subió y abrió las enormes puertas indicándoles que pasaran en orden al vestíbulo y dejaran sus cosas allí. Al pie de unas escaleras que estaban en frente se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad y baja estatura.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos al Instituto de magia Fiore! ¡Soy el profesor Makarov Dreyar! ¡Seré yo quien los guiara al gran comedor! ¡Síganme!-Dice empezando a subir las escaleras con Gildarts a su lado, los alumnos los siguieron segundos después.

Makarov los guio por un enorme pasillo lleno de retratos animados por magia, en muchos de ellos se podían ver a personas cuchicheando sobre los nuevos alumnos, Kagome no supo porque pero sintió que todas las miradas de esos retratos se posaban sobre ella. El anciano se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta y antes de abrirla le pidió a Gildarts que agrupara a los niños en filas, Natsu, Gray y Kagome quedaron al frente, una vez estuvieron ordenados Makarov abrió la puerta dejando ver el enorme comedor con cuarto enormes y largas mesas, cada una con una bandera arriba con distintos símbolos.

Guió a los niños hasta el frente mientras miradas curiosas de los otros alumnos se fijaban en ellos, muchos se fijaron en Kagome y empezaron a cuchichear. Al llegar al frente se pudo apreciar una mesa donde habían otras personas, al frente de esta estaba un atril y al frente de este lo que parecían ser cálices dorados con símbolos distintos abajo, del interior de estos salía fuego, cada uno de un color distinto, el primero era negro, el segundo era rojo, el tercero era azul y el cuarto blanco. Una mujer de cabellos rubios largos hasta los tobillos y penetrantes ojos verdes camino hasta el atril mientras Makarov se iba a sentar en la mesa.

-¡Bienvenidos jóvenes magos! ¡Soy la directora Mavis Vermilion y ellos son algunos de sus profesores!-Dice señalando detrás de sí-Ya conocen a Makarov, profesor de Transformaciones, el profesor José de Defensa contra la magia negra, el profesor Bob de Historia de la magia y la profesora Pandora de Herbología.

Volvió a mirar a los niños y estos le prestaban toda su atención.

-Frente a mí se encuentran cuatro cálices, cada uno pertenece a una casa a la que serán enviados y pertenecerán a ella hasta el fin de sus estudios-Explica alejándose del atril para luego pararse frente a los cuatro cálices-El de fuego negro representa a la casa de Phantom Lord, el de fuego rojo representa a la casa de Fairy Tail, el de fuego azul a la de Blue Pegasus y el de fuego blanco a la de Sabertooth-Dice señalándolos en dicho orden.

Algunos niños comenzaron a hablar de las casas entusiasmados, otros, como Kagome, estaban muy nerviosos.

-En cada uno de ellos se han colocado los nombres de cada uno de ustedes, del cáliz que salga su nombre será la casa a la que irán, empecemos-Dice Mavis con entusiasmo.

El cáliz de Phantom comenzó a titilar y de este salió un papel un poco quemado.

-Gajeel Redfox-Dice Mavis al tiempo que el niño salía de la multitud y se dirigía a la mesa de Phantom.

Ahora fue el turno del cáliz de Blue Pegasus.

-Hibiki Lates-El niño salió de la multitud y fue a la mesa de Blue Pegasus.

Y así poco a poco los niños fueron quedando en las cuatro casas, hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos. El cáliz de Fairy Tail titilo y soltó el papel.

-Natsu Dragneel-Llama Mavis, Natsu fue corriendo a su mesa, el cáliz volvió a titilar-Gray Fullbuster-Gray sigue a Natsu sentándose a su lado, el cáliz de Sabertooth titilo-Sting Eucliffe-El niño corrió a su mesa, solo quedaban Kagome y otros seis niños.

De repente, los cuatro cálices empezaron a titilar al mismo tiempo, lo cual a todos, incluidos los profesores, les pareció algo muy extraño, el de Fairy Tail pareció cobrar más fuerza que el resto y escupió el nombre, Mavis lo miro.

-Kagome Taisho-Dice mirando a la niña que al sentir su mirada trago en seco y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a sentarse con Natsu y Gray, la rubia sonrió.

Los últimos alumnos fueron asignados a sus casas y Mavis regreso al atril.

-¡Ya que todos han sido asignados solo me queda una cosa que decir! ¡Que pasen un gran año escolar y para los que se van a graduar este año espero que les vaya muy bien!-Dice para luego regresar a su lugar en la mesa en medio de los profesores-¡Buen provecho!

Todos comenzaron a comer y a charlar al mismo tiempo, el escándalo no se hizo esperar esparciéndose por todo el comedor.

-Que bien que nos haya tocado juntos-Dice Natsu con felicidad mirando a Kagome.

-Tienes razón-Dice la niña devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, Mavis se levanto llamando la atención de todos nuevamente.

-¡Alumnos de primer año, los lideres de sus casas los guiaran a sus respectivos dormitorios! ¡Conforme vayan entrando, se les pondrá la marca respectiva!-Dice Mavis al tiempo que Makarov se iba con los de Fairy Tail, José con los de Phantom, Bob con los de Blue Pegasus y Pandora con los de Sabertooth-¡Pueden marcharse! ¡Que pasen buenas noches!

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Y...¿Que les pareció? ó_ò...Estoy leyendo los libros de Harry Potter (Aprovechando que mi papá los tiene todos y se los robo xD) y esta historia surgió n_n, Dado que Fairy Tail es de magos no pude resistirme xD.  
**

**Usaré el término Muggle porque es un muy buen término para los no magos n_n...y porque no se me ocurrió otro n_n". Una cosita más, todos, absolutamente TODOS tienen la misma edad que en el libro, es decir, todos tienen 11 años n_n...o al menos los que están en primer año.  
**

**¡ESPERO SUS MÁGICOS REVIEWS!**

**¡JA NE!**


	2. Capitulo 2 Haciendo planes

**¡Holis x3! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana xD.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Fairy Tail I: La perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 2…Haciendo planes. La torre éste.**

* * *

Los alumnos fueron llevados a sus respectivos dormitorios, el de Fairy Tail quedaba en el tercer piso. Makarov los hizo detenerse a todos mientras presionaba algunos ladrillos en una pared frente a la escalera, luego de hacerlo la pared se abrió dejando ver la sala común de Fairy Tail. Los niños fueron entrando uno a uno y conforme lo hacían Makarov, y los dos jóvenes magos clase S que lo acompañaban, Bora y Kinana, les colocaban la marca, Natsu se la había puesto debajo del hombro derecho en rojo, Gray en el pecho en azul y Kagome en el muslo de su pierna izquierda de color dorado. Una vez entraron fueron separados niños y niñas.

-Muy bien, ahora diríjanse a sus habitaciones y descansen, mañana empezaran sus clases-Dice Makarov llamando la atención de todos-Las escaleras de la izquierda llevan al dormitorio de las chicas y las de la derecha al de los chicos-Señala las escaleras detrás de sí.

Cada quien se fue a su habitación y al Kagome llegar vio una larga estancia llena de camas con dosel a cada lado, frente a cada una había un baúl donde debían guardar sus cosas. Se acerco a un de las camas que estaba junto a un ventana y se asomo por ella, tenía una hermosa vista del lago. Se alejo de la ventana y subió sus cosas a la cama en lo que otras niñas entraban a la habitación, entre ellas estaba una pelirroja de ojos castaños y una rubia con los ojos del mismo color que los de la pelirroja, ambas al ver a Kagome se acercaron corriendo a ella. La pelirroja se acerco a ella con la curiosidad enmarcando sus ojos, la pelinegra parpadeo un par de veces confundida por el repentino acto.

-Vaya, lo que dijo Cana es cierto-Dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa alejando su rostro del de Kagome.

¿Cana?, ese nombre le sonaba de alguna parte.

-Haber hecho eso fue grosero Erza-Dice la niña rubia, se le notaba un poco de nervios al decir esas palabras.

-Lo siento-La pelirroja agacha la cabeza apenada.

-_Por un momento pensé que me iría mal-_Piensa la rubia con una gota anime resbalando por su sien-Mi nombre es Lucy, mucho gusto-Sonríe mirando a la ojidorada.

-Y yo soy Erza, siento haberme acercado así-Dice con una sonrisa apenada.

-Descuida, no me molesta-Dice Kagome restándole importancia al asunto con una sonrisa.

-Y dinos Kagome ¿Es cierto que vienes de una ciudad muggle?-Pregunta Erza acomodando sus cosas en la cama de al lado.

-Así es, vivo con mi abuela-Dice la ojidorada terminando de meter algunas cosas en el baúl.

-Increíble, nunca pensé que conocería a alguien que ha convivido con muggles-Dice Lucy emocionada sentada en la cama del otro lado de la de Kagome.

-Sus padres trabajan en el consejo mágico, se encargan de solucionar problemas que ocurren en el mundo muggle-Dice Erza mirando a ambas niñas.

-Pero mi madre es la que está más interesada en ellos-Dice la rubia con una sonrisa-Cuando le diga que tengo una amiga relacionada con muggles se va a emocionar muchísimo.

-¿Amiga?-Pregunta Kagome, ella nunca antes había tenido amigos, hasta que conoció a Gray y a Natsu en el barco.

-Claro, de ahora en adelante seremos amigas-Lucy se baja de la cama para ir con Kagome.

-Así es, dicen que la amistad es lo más importante-Dice Erza tomando una de las manos de Kagome entre las suyas-Nosotras a partir de ahora somos amigas-Sonríe.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió feliz, llevaba solo un par de horas en esa escuela y ya comenzaba a amarla. Al día siguiente, estaban desayunando en el comedor, Natsu y Gray llegaron después de ellas y se sentaron a cada lado de Kagome quien les presento a sus nuevas amigas, Natsu estaba encantado de conocer a mas y mas amigos, a Gray por su parte le daba igual. Ambos, al igual que las chicas, ya estaban usando la corbata roja que pertenecía a Fairy Tail, aunque la de Natsu no se veía por la bufanda que al parecer nunca se quitaba alegando que era un regalo de sus padres.

La primera clase que verían ese día era la de Defensa contra la magia negra con el profesor José, el cual sinceramente les daba escalofríos, al igual que el salón de clases el cual parecía más una cámara de torturas que un salón, habían varias mesas en las que podían sentarse tres personas y a los lados, en las paredes, habían jaulas con la forma de un cuerpo humano, también habían algunas cosas que parecían ataúdes con púas dentro ; un poco intimidados entraron al salón y se sentaron Kagome, Natsu y Gray en una mesa y Lucy, Erza y una niña castaña en la de atrás, al frente estaba el profesor José con una sonrisa que parecía siniestra moviendo sus largos y huesudos dedos como el señor Burns de los Simpson, solo le faltaba el "Excelente" y oficialmente seria macabro, más de lo que ya parecía.

Se levanto de la silla y camino hacia el pizarrón que estaba detrás de él y escribió _Defensa contra la magia negra, impartida por José Porla, _esta clase la veían junto a los de Phantom.

-Muy bien, en esta clase les enseñare no solo a defenderse de la magia negra, sino también los tipos de esta magia-Dice José sin borrar esa extraña sonrisa de su rostro, a muchos les recorrió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal.

Al terminar la clase fueron a la siguiente, _La clase de Transformaciones, impartida por el profesor Makarov Dreyar, _esta clase la veían con Sabertooth. El salón era mucho más iluminado y las mesas se repartían en diferentes escalones.

-Bueno niños, en esta clase voy a mostrarles los distintos tipos de transformación, como por ejemplo la de Dragón a humano y viceversa-Dice el anciano con una sonrisa mirando a sus alumnos-¿Hay alguien aquí cuyo padre sea un Dragón transformado en humano?-Pregunta haciendo que varios alumnos, tanto de Fairy Tail como de Sabertooth, levantaran la mano-Muy bien, díganme los nombres de sus padres y sus elementos, ustedes tres-Señala a Natsu y a dos chicos de Sabertooth.

-Mi padre es Igneel Dragneel, dragón de fuego-Dice Natsu con orgullo.

-El mío es Weisslogia Eucliffe, dragón de luz.

-Y el mío es Skiadrum Cheney, dragón de sombras.

-Bien, ahora les voy a explicar cómo se transforman en humanos-Dice Makarov caminando al pizarrón que tenia detrás.

Cuando la clase de transformaciones termino era la hora del almuerzo, se sentaron igual que en la mañana pero con una integrante extra, la chica castaña que se había sentado con Erza y Lucy durante la clase de Defensa contra la magia negra.

-Ella es Cana-Dice Erza presentando a la niña que miraba a Kagome con una sonrisa curiosa, era tal cual como su padre la describió.

-Soy la hija de Gildarts, espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas cuando te acompaño a comprar tus útiles-Dice Cana con una gotita resbalándole por la sien.

-No, fue totalmente lo contrario-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa tomando un muslo de pollo de la bandeja de enfrente, ahora recordaba donde había escuchado el nombre de Cana, Gildarts la había mencionado cuando fue a buscarla a su casa.

-No te molesto hablándote de mi ¿o sí?-Pregunta Cana, Kagome creyó notar que estaba algo avergonzada.

-Pues…solo te menciono una vez cuando fue a buscarme, pero después de eso no dijo palabra-Dice la ojidorada para luego darle una mordida a su pollo.

-Menos mal-Cana suelta un suspiro de alivio, la ojidorada no entendía en lo más mínimo su actitud ¿Qué tenia de malo que su padre hablara de ella?, en fin, eso no importaba demasiado.

Al terminar el almuerzo se dirigieron a la última clase que tendrían por ese día con los de Blue Pegasus, la clase de _Historia de la magia, impartida por Bob_, ¿Habían dicho que José daba escalofríos? Jeje, al entrar a ese salón con los de Blue Pegasus se dieron cuenta de su error, Bob era más escalofriante y raro que él, sobre todo con esas alas en su espalda y ese maquillaje…Kagome, Natsu y Gray no podrán dormir en semanas. (N/A: Ni yo tampoco xP)

-Bueno niños, bienvenidos a su primera clase de Historia de la magia-Dice el profesor con una sonrisa y una voz demasiado afeminada-Nos divertiremos muchísimo aprendiendo del pasado-Salta dando un giro, a los niños le pareció ver que unos brillos escapaban mientras giraba.

Termino la clase y ahora podían hacer lo que quisieran, Cana quería mostrarles donde vivía su padre, ya que éste se quedaba en la escuela. Gildarts era el guardabosques del lugar y tenía una pequeña cabaña situada cerca del bosque, Cana los llevo con él quien se encontraba rastrillando unas hojas frente a su cabaña y al ver a su hija fue corriendo a abrazarla.

-Cana mi pequeñita ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?-Pregunta con un tono demasiado meloso restregando su cara contra la de una avergonzada y fastidiada Cana.

-Me fue muy bien papá ya puedes soltarme-Dice la niña con cara de fastidio mirando hacia cualquier parte menos hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Gildarts la soltó muy a su pesar y observó a los niños que venían con ella, entre ellos vio a Natsu con Happy en su hombro, a Kagome con Kero dormido sobre su cabeza y Gray…¿En bóxers?, también vio a Erza y a Lucy a las cuales conocía desde que usaban pañales.

-Hola niños, ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día de clases?-Pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Pues nos fue muy bien-Responde Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

-Sin contar que la clase de Defensa contra la magia negra nos dio escalofríos nos fue excelente-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oye-Llama Erza a Gray que la miro con curiosidad-¿Dónde está tu ropa?-Pregunta señalándolo.

Gray se miro a sí mismo y soltó un grito de sorpresa ¡¿Cómo es que siempre le pasaba esto sin darse cuenta?!, encontró su ropa y se la puso de inmediato mientras Natsu comenzaba a reírse.

-Jajajajaja es colmo contigo hielito jajajaja-Ríe el pelirosa con una mano en el estomago.

-¿A quién llamas hielito cabeza de carbón?-Pregunta Gray enojado, esta se la iba a pagar.

-Pues al único cabeza de hielo que tengo en frente-Responde Natsu comenzando una pelea de miradas con el pelinegro.

Antes de que empezaran a pelear Kagome se puso entre ambos distanciándolos con los brazos, de cierta forma ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto. En eso el profesor Makarov llegó con ellos y apartó un poco a Gildarts de los niños para decirle algo, luego de eso se marchó dándoles una sonrisa amigable y entro al castillo.

-¿Qué te dijo el profesor papá?-Pregunta Cana con curiosidad mirando a su padre.

-Eh…nada de importancia-Responde Gildarts con una sonrisa-Sera mejor que regresen al castillo niños ya podrán visitarme en otro momento, yo debo ir a la torre éste a resolver un pequeño problema-Se aleja de ellos dejándolos con una inmensa curiosidad.

-¿Qué hay en la torre éste?-Pregunta Natsu ya en la cena, esa duda estuvo en su cabeza el resto de la tarde, aunque no era el único.

-Ni idea-Responde Cana dándole un mordisco al pan que tenía en sus manos-Lo único que sé es que esa torre está prohibida.

-Prohibida ¿Eh?-Dice Natsu pensativo para luego sonreír-¿Qué tal si vamos a investigar?-Pregunta espantando a todos, Gray se atragantó con la comida, Kagome escupió el jugo empapando a Lucy y Erza y Cana se lo quedaron mirando como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente.

-¿Estás loco?-Pregunta Kagome pasándole una servilleta a Lucy para que se limpiara la cara.

-Ese lugar está prohibido por una razón-Dice Gray señalándolo con un tenedor.

-Oh vamos, no me digan que no tienen curiosidad-Dice el pelirosa con decepción, pero no se daría por vencido hasta convencerlos de ir.

-Claro que sí, pero si vamos nos meteríamos en problemas-Dice Lucy terminando de limpiarse.

-Es verdad, no podemos arriesgarnos ¿Qué tal si nos expulsan?-Dice Erza alzando un dedo.

Natsu hizo un puchero, pero aun así no iba a desistir en su deseo de ir a ver que había en aquella torre y averiguar porque estaba prohibida. Luego de la cena regresaron a la sala común de Fairy Tail donde Natsu prácticamente secuestro a Kagome sacándola de allí por unos momentos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta la ojidorada una vez salieron de la sala común.

-Tenemos que averiguar que hay en aquella torre-Responde el pelirosa con decisión.

-Repito lo que dije en la cena ¿Te has vuelto loco?-Dice Kagome alzando ambos brazos.

-Vamos, se que tu también quieres ir a ver, lo veo en tus ojos-Dice Natsu señalándola entrecerrando los ojos.

Kagome bajo los brazos dejando sus manos en puños frente a su pecho, hizo un puchero volteando su cabeza hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Ves como tengo razón?-Pregunta Natsu con una sonrisa de victoria, la pelinegra se limito a aumentar su puchero-Tenemos que ir y averiguar el motivo de que este prohibida.

-Espera, no me digas que quieres hacerlo ahora-Dice Kagome espantada agitando los brazos.

-No, claro que no, Erza, Lucy, Gray y Cana nos detendrían-Dice Natsu cruzándose de brazos-Iremos en cuanto sepamos qué hacer y ver si averiguamos algo más de esa torre-Termina con una sonrisa macabra.

La niña lo miro con desconfianza pero ya que, ella tampoco resistía la curiosidad y bueno, como dicen por ahí la curiosidad mato al gato. Regresaron a la sala común y luego se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, ya planearían lo que harían al día siguiente.

Al amanecer fueron a desayunar, luego de eso se fueron a la _Clase de pociones impartida por la profesora Ooba Babasaama, _una ancianita del tamaño de Makarov que desde que la vieron no hacía más que girar sus manos.

-Y recuerden, para esta poción deben girar y girar-Dice la anciana refiriéndose a la mezcla de la poción.

Luego de la clase de pociones fueron a la _Clase de herbología impartida por la profesora Pandora Alberona, _una mujer aparentemente joven de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura atado en una cola alta, usaba un vestido strapless negro hasta las rodillas y unas botas también negras de tacón de aguja, sus ojos eran de un color purpura oscuro, su mirada era dulce y maternal.

-Bueno niños bienvenidos a su primera clase de herbología, hoy les enseñare cual es la planta de la que se cosechan las píldoras mágicas para el resfriado y como sacarlas-Sonríe de manera cariñosa mostrándoles una planta un tanto extraña, a Kagome le pareció una planta de café por los pequeños granos colgando entre las hojas, pero rápidamente cambio de opinión al ver que estos se movieron y se abrieron dejando ver algo de color rojo que no supo identificar.

Termino la clase y se fueron a almorzar, luego de que terminaron de comer Kagome y Natsu se levantaron y se fueron primero que el resto, su siguiente clase seria a las dos así que tenían dos horas y media para pensar en un plan para ir a esa torre sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta. Salieron del castillo y fueron directamente a sentarse a la orilla del lago, o mejor dicho Natsu se sentó en el césped mientras que su compañera caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos tras la espalda.

-Bien, pensemos-Habla la ojidorada deteniendo por fin su marcha-¿De qué manera podremos ir allí sin que Gray, Erza, Lucy y Cana se den cuenta?

-Una buena idea sería hacerlo mientras están dormidos-Dice Natsu acostándose con las manos tras la nuca-Nos escurrimos lo más silenciosos que podamos de nuestras habitaciones y listo.

-Bueno…ya tenemos una solución a un problema, solo quedan los profesores-Dice Kagome con una mano en la barbilla.

-A esa hora ellos también deberían de estar dormidos-Dice Natsu despreocupado, a la ojidorada le dio un tic en el ojo, eso era más que obvio.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero Cana me dijo que a cierta hora de la noche los jefes de las casas se levantan para verificar que todo esté en orden-Se arrodilla a un lado del pelirosa y lo mira directo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido-Y si el profesor Makarov no nos encuentra en nuestras camas estaremos en graves problemas.

Natsu parpadeo un par de veces y luego desvió la mirada al cielo, debían pensar en algo para que el profesor no los descubriera. A las dos se reunieron con los chicos en la _Clase de astronomía impartida por el profesor Shito Yajima, _este profesor era en verdad agradable, hizo de la clase una muy divertida e interesante, la semana próxima verían la clase en un domo ubicado no muy lejos de la cabaña de Gildarts.

Al terminar la clase Kagome y Natsu se volvieron a apartar del grupo con la excusa de ir a investigar el movimiento de Marte como les había sugerido el profesor Yajima, en parte era ver pues si iban a investigar, pero no precisamente eso. Llegaron a la biblioteca y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar libros que relataran la historia de Fiore, encontraron varios pero ninguno tenía lo que ellos buscaban.

-Nada, parece ser que nadie quiere que sepan que es lo que hay en esa torre-Dice Kagome cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos con resignación.

-Hmm ¿Y si buscamos en la sección prohibida?-Pregunta Natsu señalando un pasillo con una puerta negra con un letrero que decía _**Zona prohibida, no se le permite el paso a los estudiantes sin el permiso de un profesor o de la misma directora.**_

-Necesitamos el permiso de un profesor para poder entrar-Dice Kagome mirando la puerta con decepción.

-Tienes razón, bueno…en ese caso no nos queda de otra que averiguarlo por nosotros mismos como ya teníamos paneado-Dice el pelirosa encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin que se dieran cuenta alguien los estaba escuchando al otro lado de uno de los estantes ¿En serio creyeron que no se daría cuenta?, no era idiota, no dejaría que esos dos hicieran semejante estupidez. A la hora de la cena se volvieron a reunir con sus amigos y uno en particular los observaba de manera acusadora mientras comía su sopa, Kagome y Natsu observaron a Gray un poco extrañados pero no dijeron nada.

Luego de la cena el mago de hielo se los llevo a rastras a uno de los salones cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-¡¿En qué diablos piensan?!-Grita con enojo mirando a sus amigos que se asustaron un poco.

-No sé de que hablas hielito-Dice Natsu cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Entonces que ustedes dos planean ir a esa torre a pesar de las advertencias que les hicimos es imaginación mía!-Grita Gray con sarcasmo.

Ambos se tensaron ante esa declaración, ya los habían descubierto, no podían decir nada estaban petrificados.

-Kagome, creí que tú eras una de las voces de la razón-Dice el pelinegro mirando a su amiga con decepción, ella bajo la cabeza con arrepentimiento-Pero no te culpo, Natsu sabe cómo hacer para que los demás caigan ante la curiosidad.

El pelirosa lo miro con reproche pero luego noto algo en la mirada de Gray.

-Si quieres incluirte en el plan solo dilo-Dice mirando a su amigo que se tenso.

-Eh…-Gray se pone nervioso, lo habían descubierto-Esta bien lo admito, yo también quiero saber que hay en aquella torre-Se resigna ante las miradas de obviedad que le lanzaban sus compañeros.

-En ese caso, bienvenido al equipo-Dice Natsu con una sonrisa al tiempo que le da un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-Entonces seguimos con lo planeado-Dice Kagome llamando la atención de los otros dos-Debemos averiguar a qué hora va el profesor Makarov a revisar los dormitorios y a cual va primero, si al de los chicos o al de las chicas-Se cruza de brazos.

-Eso es fácil, pero nos encargaremos tu y yo porque Natsu se dormirá apenas toque la almohada-Dice Gray causando que el Dragón Slayer de fuego lo mirara con reproche-No me mires así, sabes que lo que digo es cierto-Natsu se queda callado mirando hacia otro lado.

-Está decidido entonces, Gray y yo nos encargaremos de averiguarlo, luego en cuanto tengamos una oportunidad nos escabulliremos a esa torre-Dice Kagome con decisión, los chicos asienten.

Regresaron al dormitorio y al ir a sus habitaciones las chicas comenzaron a hacerle preguntas a la ojidorada la cual respondía cosas cortas que no las convencía del todo. Ya era más de media noche, por lo que pudo notar Kagome en el reloj de pared que era iluminado por la luz de la luna eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, _1:45 a.m. _

La habitación estaba en silencio, salvo por uno que otro ronquido de parte de sus compañeros, lo mismo que en la habitación de las chicas. Gray estaba cubierto con las cobijas hasta los hombros y miraba fijamente a la puerta, mientras que Natsu estaba dormidote en su cama babeando la almohada. Escucho pasos acercándose por el pasillo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Makarov con una vela en las manos y en pijama, pasó por cada una de las camas a verificar que todos estuvieran dormidos y al comprobar que así fue salió de la habitación rumbo a la de las chicas.

Al día siguiente después de la clase pociones, que gracias a Dios era la última de ese día, Kagome, Natsu y Gray se reunieron nuevamente en uno de los salones vacios.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué hora fue el profesor?-Pregunta Natsu con curiosidad, el había tratado de quedarse despierto…pero el sueño fue más fuerte.

-En nuestra habitación fue a la 1:47-Responde Gray cruzándose de brazos.

-En la mía fue a la 1:50-Dice Kagome sentándose sobre una mesa-Lo que quiere decir que a las dos ya debería estar durmiendo otra vez en su habitación.

-Ya que tenemos eso resuelto propongo que vayamos hoy mismo-Dice Natsu con una enorme sonrisa recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Gray-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Se te olvida que Erza, Lucy y Cana sospechan?-Pregunta Gray recalcando la obviedad del asunto.

-Es verdad, debemos esperar un tiempo hasta que esas tres se olviden del tema de la torre-Dice Kagome meciendo los pies.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar?-Pregunta el pelirosa cruzándose de brazos con fastidio, Kagome se bajo de la mesa.

-Una o dos semanas serán más que suficientes-Responde la ojidorada con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Dos semanas?!-Grita Natsu espantado ¿Tanto tendría que esperar?

-Y eso si no tenemos deberes que hacer-Dice Gray un poco frustrado, si los profesores les mandaban muchos deberes tendrían que retrasar la excursión a la torre un poco más que eso.

Natsu suspiro agachando la cabeza y dejando caer los brazos con un aura de depresión, los otros dos rieron con lastima, aunque podían entender perfectamente cómo se sentía. Decidieron salir del salón para regresar a la sala común de Fairy Tail a hacer los deberes de ese día, pero cuando salieron Kagome choco sin querer con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho-Dice apenada.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!-Grita una niña con enojo.

La ojidorada la observo y al igual que Natsu y Gray se quedaron pasmados, la niña se parecía en cierto grado a su amiga, pero su piel era mucho más pálida, sus ojos eran marrones y su cabello era mucho más largo atado en una cola baja, llevaba puesto el uniforme con la insignia de Phantom y la corbata negra, tenía el chaleco gris, un pantalón negro pegado al cuerpo y unos zapatos negros, la marca la tenia debajo del hombro izquierdo de color negro; venia acompañada de otras dos niñas, gemelas por lo que pudieron notar que usaban el uniforme igual que ella, una tenía el cabello negro atado en dos coletas y la otra en una cola baja, sus ojos también eran negros.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunta Kagome con curiosidad.

-¿No sabes quién es ella?-Pregunta una de las gemelas con indignación.

-Ella es Kikyo Higurashi, apréndetelo bien-Dice la otra.

-Tú debes de ser esa niña que tiene una abuela muggle-Dice Kikyo cruzándose de brazos.

-Así es-Responde Kagome con desagrado, esa niña no le agradaba para nada.

-Ya veo-Dice Kikyo con una sonrisa de burla que la ojidorada supo identificar perfectamente-Asuka, Kosho, andando, esta niñita no vale la pena-Comienza a caminar seguida de las gemelas.

Kagome la observo alejarse con el ceño fruncido ¿Quién se creía esa niña que era?, comenzó a caminar con rumbo al dormitorio de Fairy Tail seguida de los otros dos, estaba realmente enojada, no sabía quién era esa tal Kikyo pero la próxima vez no se quedaría callada.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap. :3 ¿Que les parecio que incluyera a Kikyo eh?, como Harry tiene que lidiar todo el tiempo con Malfoy, pues sustitui a Malfoy con Kikyo para que le haga la vida imposible a Kagome xD. Fue por eso que no la puse como la esposa de Inuyasha en vez de a Naomi x9**

**¡ESPERO SUS BELLISIMIOS REVIEWS!**

**¡JA NE!**


	3. Capitulo 3 Shikon, la perla legendaria

**¡Hola! ¡Por fin! ¡Despues de mil años subi capitulo! xD...Lamento mucho haberme tardado siglos en subir conti. pero la inspiración me ha evadido mucho TT_TT. Y tambien eh estado viendo One Piece asi que...estuve un poco distraida xD.**

**En fin, aqui les dejo, despues de mil años:**

**Fairy Tail I: La perla de Shikon.**

**Capitulo 3…Shikon, la perla legendaria.**

* * *

Así paso una semana, semana en la cual Kagome y Kikyo se encontraban, la ojidorada siempre recibía algún insulto de parte de Kikyo que terminaba en una discusión entre ambas a tal grado de casi usar sus poderes para atacarse, claro está que las gemelas y los chicos no permitían eso llevándoselas a sus respectivas salas comunes. Kagome aun no sabía qué tipo de magia utilizaba Kikyo y sinceramente tampoco le importaba, solo le interesaba aprender a usar el suyo y para eso se inscribió junto a Natsu en una clase especial solo para Dragón Slayers, lo cual los llenaba a ambos de trabajos que entregar ya que por varias semanas verían la teoría y después la práctica.

Gray por su parte se inscribió en una clase para magos de hielo en donde se encontró con una vieja amiga suya llamada Ultear perteneciente a la casa de Sabertooth y está en segundo año, Erza se inscribió en la clase de magia de re-equipamiento y Cana en una que se especializa en cartas. Durante ese proceso conocieron a una niña llamada Levy que siempre estaba acompañada de dos niños llamados Jet y Droy, quienes al parecer eran sus primos; ella y Lucy se llevaban de maravilla, solo se separaban a la hora de ir a sus clases especiales, Lucy iba a la de magia estelar y Levy iba a la de magia de escritura solida.

El miércoles de la siguiente semana llego, Kagome, Natsu y Gray iban caminando por los pasillos, los dos últimos un poco agazapados pues Kagome estaba de un humor de perros debido a una discusión que había tenido con Kikyo, como ya era costumbre.

-¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así? Solo porque en la clase de transformaciones la mía salió mal no tenía porque llamarme de esa manera-Murmura la ojidorada con enojo.

Llegaron a la sala común de Fairy Tail y Kagome se sentó frente a la chimenea refunfuñando, Erza y Lucy no aguantaron la curiosidad y fueron a averiguar que le pasaba.

-¿Qué le sucede a Kagome?-Pregunta Lucy a Natsu.

-Está molesta porque Kikyo se burlo de su transformación en la clase de esta mañana-Responde el pelirosa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Y qué le dijo?-Pregunta Erza con curiosidad.

-Le dijo cara de perro-Responde Gray con los brazos cruzados.

Esa mañana en la clase de transformaciones debían transformar una parte de su cuerpo en la de un animal de su preferencia, Kagome había elegido a un perro y trato de solo cambiar sus orejas por unas orejas de perro, pero salió mal y su cabeza entera se transformo en la de un cachorro marrón con manchas oscuras, claro está que Kikyo y su sequito no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de molestarla cuando la vieron en el pasillo camino a la enfermería para que Grandine la ayudara con eso.

-No paso mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron y ya se odian a muerte-Dice Erza cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Podrías decir que…fue odio a primera vista?-Pregunta Lucy mirando a Kagome con una gotita anime resbalando por su cabeza.

-¿Y eso existe?-Pregunta Gray mirando a la rubia.

-Pues por lo visto, si existe-Responde Lucy devolviéndole la mirada.

A la hora de la cena Kagome ya estaba más tranquila, al parecer Kikyo decidió dejarla en paz esa vez y cenar tranquila. Cuando la cena termino, Kagome, Natsu y Gray se escabulleron y se fueron a un salón vacio.

-Bien, esta semana no nos han dado muchos deberes-Dice Kagome dejando a Kero acostado sobre su regazo al sentarse sobre una mesa-Solo debemos entregar el de Defensa contra la magia negra mañana y el de Astronomía el viernes.

-Y el viernes nuestras clases especiales-Dice Natsu dándole a Happy a la ojidorada que lo acostó a un lado de Kero.

-Lo que significa que este fin de semana lo tendremos libre-Dice Gray cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa cómplice-Ya saben lo que eso significa.

-¡Iremos a la…!

-Shh…

-Iremos a la torre prohibida-Susurra Natsu ante el regaño de sus amigos.

-Entonces está decidido-Dice Kagome con decisión a lo que los otros dos asienten.

El fin de semana llego rápido, esa noche era la única oportunidad que tenían de ir a la torre prohibida y debían evitar a toda costa que sus amigos los descubrieran o todo se iría al caño. Al anochecer el maestro Makarov paso a la hora de siempre por las habitaciones, Kagome, Natsu y Gray ya estaban listos y esperaban a que el maestro se fuera, una vez lo hizo los tres salieron de sus camas en silencio y se reunieron al otro lado de la pared de ladrillos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Pregunta Gray una vez comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la torre.

-Es que Erza se levanto a tomar agua y tuve que esperar a que se volviera a dormir-Responde Kagome con cara de susto apretando un poco a Kero en sus brazos.

-Pues ni modo-Dice el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

Recorrieron los pasillos en total silencio, cada vez que estaban por cruzar a otro pasillo enviaban a Kero y a Happy a ver que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores que pudiera descubrirlos, para sus suerte no encontraron a nadie en todo el camino hasta llegar a la enorme puerta que conectaba con la torre prohibida.

-Wow, esta puerta es enorme-Dice Natsu observando la inmensa puerta de madera.

-¿Cómo haremos para entrar?-Pregunta Gray pensativo.

Kagome se puso a observar la puerta de arriba abajo, pudo notar un enorme agujero a unos metros sobre ellos.

-Oigan miren-Dice señalando dicho agujero, los otros también lo miraron.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a llegar hasta allá?-Pregunta Gray mirando la distancia.

-Kero y Happy pueden llevarnos-Dice Natsu con una gran sonrisa, esa no era una mala idea.

-Baya flamita, por fin pensaste en algo útil-Dice Gray una vez Happy lo dejo a su lado al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Cierra la boca hielito!-Grita Natsu mirándolo con enojo mientras Happy se acostaba en su hombro.

-Chi-Chicos-Dice Kagome llamando la atención de ambos y señalo al frente.

Natsu y Gray miraron hacia donde ella señalaba y vieron a una inmensa creatura, parecía ser una serpiente gigantesca, una serpiente cascabel para ser más exactos, parecía dormir y cada segundo agitaba los cascabeles de su cola.

-Ahora entiendo porque este lugar está prohibido-Susurra Gray mirando sorprendido al inmenso animal.

-Es gigantesca-Susurra Natsu parándose a un lado de Kagome.

-Miren, allá hay una puerta-Susurra Kagome señalando una puerta de tamaño normal detrás de la serpiente-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cómo cruzaremos sin despertarla?-Pregunta sin dejar de susurrar alternando su mirada de la puerta a la serpiente y viceversa.

-Yo sugiero que crucemos uno por uno con mucho sigilo-Responde Gray susurrando-Si esa cosa despierta estamos muertos.

Kagome y Natsu asintieron y empezaron a caminar, primero cruzo Kagome, luego Gray y por ultimo Natsu, pero mientras el pelirosa cruzaba tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo haciendo mucho escándalo. Como por reflejo voltearon a ver a la serpiente, ésta se movió ligeramente pero por fortuna no despertó, los tres niños suspiraron aliviados. Para evitar otro posible accidente Natsu siguió su camino gateando y al llegar con sus amigos se levanto y sacudió los pantalones.

-A ver si tienes más cuidado idiota por poco nos matas-Susurra Gray con enojo.

Ambos empezaron a discutir en susurros, Kagome suspiro tomando a Kero en sus brazos y dio la vuelta, camino hacia la puerta y al llegar vio unos grabados muy extraños en ésta, eran símbolos que nunca había visto en su vida, trato de abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-Oigan chicos, dejen de pelear y vengan a ver esto-Llama mirándolos.

Ambos se acercaron y vieron los grabados en la puerta.

-¿Qué son estos símbolos?-Pregunta Kagome pasando una mano sobre éstos.

-Ultear me hablo de ellos-Susurra Gray mirando los símbolos y cruzándose de brazos-Es la lengua de una civilización muy antigua.

-¿Y qué dice?-Pregunta Natsu.

-¿Y yo que voy a saber cabeza de lava?-Susurra Gray mirándolo como si fuera el idiota más grande del universo-Yo no puedo leer…

-Solo aquellos de corazón puro serán merecedores del poder de Shikon-Dice Kagome de repente sorprendiendo a ambos niños que la miraban alternativamente a ella y al grabado en la puerta.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunta Gray sin creer lo que escuchaba, tan impresionado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alzo la voz.

-Es lo que dice allí-Dice Kagome también en un tono normal.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?-Pregunta Natsu también alzando la voz…Oh Dios.

-Porque puedo entenderlo, no sé cómo-Responde Kagome volviendo a mirar el grabado.

Gray y Natsu la miraban atónitos ¿Cómo era posible que entendiera lo que decía allí?, eso era algo imposible. Un extraño sonido los saco de su asombro, se oía como algo arrastrándose, los tres se quedaron tiesos como tablas aterrorizados y tragaron en seco, lentamente se fueron volteando y al hacerlo lo suficiente la vieron, la serpiente estaba despierta y hacía sonar sus cascabeles, los miraba como si planeara comérselos de un tajo. Los niños volvieron a tragar en seco.

-Li-Li-Linda serpiente gigante-Comienza a tartamudear Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa-N-No te atreverías a atacar a…unos niños indefensos ¿Verdad?-Dice temblando de pies a cabeza, de repente le pareció ver como si la serpiente sonriera diciéndoles *Lo siento pero se ven muy suculentos y hace mucho que no como un niño tierno*

En ese instante los tres palidecieron y salieron corriendo hacia la otra puerta para salir de allí cuanto antes, la serpiente inmediatamente los ataco y atrapo a Gray con su cola, los otros dos al ver la situación no sabían qué hacer, no tenían otra opción más que atacarla.

-**¡****Raiyū no…tekken****! **(Puño de hierro del dragón del trueno)-Grita Kagome golpeando a la serpiente en la cara logrando hacer que soltara a Gray.

-**Karyuu no hokou **(Rugido del dragón de fuego)-Ataca Natsu logrando hacer que la serpiente cayera.

Aprovechando esto, los tres salieron de allí lo más rápido que Kero y Happy podían sacarlos, al estar afuera salieron como almas que lleva el diablo de regreso a la sala común de Fairy Tail.

-Eso…fue aterrador-Dice Kagome tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Tienes razón-Dice Gray en las mismas circunstancias-Pero sigo sin entender cómo es que pudiste leer aquel grabado.

-Yo tampoco lo sé solo…pude leerlo como si estuviera en letras normales-Dice la ojidorada encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como sea-Dice Gray soltando un bostezo-Lo mejor será irnos a dormir, mañana hablaremos de esto-Comienza a caminar con rumbo al dormitorio de los chicos.

-Sí, hasta mañana Natsu-Se despide Kagome caminando al dormitorio de las chicas.

-Hasta mañana-Dice el pelirosa siguiendo a Gray escaleras arriba.

Al día siguiente se reunieron en la sala común con Erza, Lucy y Cana y bajaron al comedor, los demás alumnos no paraban de murmurar cosas extrañas que, al haber tanto ruido, no pudieron entender ni pio.

-¿Ya oyeron?-Pregunta Levy sentándose al lado de Lucy.

-Con este escándalo imposible-Responde Cana tomando un pedazo de pan con mermelada.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta Erza curiosa.

-Tal parece ser que anoche alguien intento entrar en la torre prohibida-Responde la peliazul.

-Imposible ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para…?-Pregunta Cana interrumpiéndose de repente.

Ella, Erza y Lucy miraron a Kagome, Natsu y Gray que palidecieron al verse descubiertos, comieron lo más rápido que pudieron y huyeron directo a la biblioteca, las chicas no se quedaron atrás, comieron a toda prisa y los alcanzaron minutos después.

-No puedo creer que de verdad lo hicieran-Los regaña Erza furiosa pero sin gritar, pues no quería que el bibliotecario Monsieur Sol los sacara de la biblioteca a patadas.

-Si los profesores se enteran de que fueron ustedes se meterán en serios problemas-Dice Lucy con los brazos en jarras.

-Lo sabemos pero no pudimos resistirnos-Dice Kagome agitando sus brazos en todas direcciones.

-Eh de suponer que el peligro era demasiado tentador-Dice Cana sentada en una mesa practicando su magia de cartas.

-Hablando de peligro, adivinen que encontramos allí adentro-Dice Natsu con emoción, ellas lo miraron con curiosidad-Una serpiente gigantesca-Extiende sus manos hacia arriba señalando el tamaño del inmenso animal.

-Que casi se come a Gray-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa de burla.

-¡ESO NO ES GRACIOSO!-Grita el pelinegro con enojo mientras un aura de hielo aparecía detrás de él recalcando su furia.

-Ya, tranquilízate-Dice Kagome agitando una mano restándole importancia sin dejar de sonreír, Gray la miro con ganas de congelarla hasta los huesos.

-De todos modos-Comienza a decir el pelinegro tratando de calmar sus instintos homicidas-No pudimos seguir adelante porque la puerta que estaba al otro lado estaba cerrada-Dice con frustración cruzándose de brazos.

-Y no solo eso, tenía unos símbolos raros que solo Kagome pudo leer-Dice Natsu mirando a la ojidorada.

Las tres la miraron con curiosidad, la pobre se puso roja de la vergüenza ¿Tan raro era poder leer esos símbolos? De todos modos no sabría explicarles como eran los símbolos ya que recordaba perfectamente lo que decían más no como eran. Con ayuda busco en varios libros hasta que encontró el que necesitaba.

-Lo encontré-Dice con una sonrisa de triunfo dejando el libro en una mesa-Los símbolos eran iguales a estos-Abre el libro que en la portada decía _Estudio de runas antiguas._

-¿Eran estas runas?-Pregunta Lucy sorprendida mirando a Kagome que asintió.

-Es sorprendente que puedas leerlas-Dice Erza pensativa mirando el libro para luego mirarla a ella-¿Recuerdas lo que decía allí?

-Sí, decía _solo aquellos de corazón puro serán merecedores del poder de Shikon._

_-_¿Shikon?-Pregunta Lucy confundida.

-Eh oído ese nombre antes-Dice Cana pensativa tratando de recordar-Creo que tenía algo que ver con la historia de Fiore.

Gray al escucharla fue a una de las estanterías, busco en algunas repisas hasta que por fin encontró el libro que buscaba.

-Puede que aquí diga algo-Coloca el libro sobre la mesa, en la portada con letras grandes y doradas dice _Gran libro de la historia de la magia: Escuela de magia Fiore._

Entre todos comenzaron a leer el inmenso libro, pero no encontraron nada relacionado con Shikon, que era, que hacía, nada.

-Olvídenlo, aquí no vamos a encontrar nada-Dice Natsu recostando su barbilla en la mesa con desanimo.

Kagome, deprimida, miro hacia otro lado inflando una mejilla, el lugar hacia el que miraba era un pasillo que dirigía hacia una puerta en particular…la puerta de la sección prohibida.

-¿Y si miramos allá?-Pregunta señalando la puerta para que los demás la miraran también.

-La sección prohibida-Dice Gray mirando la puerta con gran interés, era mucho más probable encontrar la información que buscaban allí pero…

-Necesitamos el permiso de un profesor o de la directora para poder entrar-Dice Lucy mirando a Kagome.

-¿Quién podría darnos el permiso para entrar ahí?-Pregunta Erza pensativa.

-¿Y si se lo pedimos a Makarov?-Pregunta Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Si, tal vez el nos dé el permiso-Responde Cana.

-Y…¿Quién se lo pedirá?-Pregunta Gray haciendo que todos se miraran entre si hasta posar todas sus miradas en él, todos sonriendo.

Gray se quedo callado por un momento analizando esas miradas y esas sonrisas…ay no.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?!-Grita siendo empujado por Erza y Kagome mientras los otros los seguían.

-Porque hablaste primero-Responde Kagome con una sonrisa de burla.

-Pues a la próxima me quedo callado-Dice el mago de hielo cruzándose de brazos enojado consigo mismo por abrir la boca.

Llegaron al frente de la puerta del despacho de Makarov y Gray toco a la puerta, iba a decirles un par de cosas a los otros pero al voltearse se encontró con que no había nadie, todos habían ido a esconderse en una esquina y le hacían señas con las manos deseándole suerte. Gray los miraba con la boca bien abierta, ¿Cómo se atreven a dejarlo solo en esa situación? Baya amigos. La puerta del despacho se abrió y el anciano hombre lo miro.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Gray?-Pregunta Makarov con las manos tras la espalda.

-Pues…-Comienza a decir el pelinegro sin saber cómo continuar, trago en seco-Es que…vera…Necesito entrar a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

-¿Para qué?-Pregunta el maestro mirándolo con suspicacia.

-Es que…el profesor Bob nos mando a investigar una cosa y en los otros libros no lo encontramos así que…-Responde Gray sudando a mares, parece hielo derritiéndose por el intenso calor, y eso que aun no estaban en verano.

Makarov pareció meditar la respuesta del niño, era demasiado viejo como para no saber cuándo le están mintiendo, le dio un rotundo "olvídalo" y volvió a entrar a su despacho.

-Tienes que aprender a mentir-Dice Cana caminando con todos rumbo al lago, una vez llegaron se sentaron a la sombra de un arbol.

El pobre de Gray mantenía su cabeza gacha con un aura deprimente sobre ella mientras Lucy trataba de animarlo.

-Vamos no te pongas así, a cualquiera puede pasarle-Dice con una sonrisa de lastima, el niño solo pareció deprimirse más.

-Tenemos que buscar otra forma de entrar en la sección prohibida-Dice Kagome acostada en el suelo entre Natsu y Erza-No nos queda de otra más que pedirle permiso a la directora-Se sienta-Y descuiden, seré yo quien se encargue de pedírselo-Se apresura a agregar al ver las miradas de espanto de sus amigos.

A la hora del almuerzo fueron al gran comedor, Kagome vio a la directora sentada en la mesa de los profesores charlando animadamente con Pandora y Makarov, le hizo gracia ver que la directora era tan pequeña que necesitaba un par de libros bien gruesos para poder llegar a la mesa. Mavis posa su mirada en ella, al parecer había notado su mirada pero no parecía molesta o incomoda, al contrario, le sonrió de una manera dulce. Kagome algo sorprendida volteo de regreso a su plato, era la primera persona -a parte de su abuela claro- que le sonreía de esa manera.

Volvió a ver a la mesa, la directora volvía a hablar con Makarov, en eso se dio cuenta de algo, el asiento que normalmente estaría ocupado por la anciana Ooba estaba vacío, eso no era normal, esa mujer amante de los giros nunca faltaba a las comidas.

_-¿Le habrá pasado algo?_-Se pregunta la ojidorada para sus adentros dándole un último vistazo a la silla para luego seguir comiendo.

Cinco minutos después las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, tanto alumnos como profesores voltearon a mirar como un hombre joven de tez pálida como la nieve, cabello y ojos negros entraba en la sala dirigiéndose a la mesa de los profesores para ocupar el espacio vacío. Mavis se levanto llamando la atención de todos.

-Quiero anunciarles que debido a un problema de salud Ooba no podrá seguir dando clases-Dice con una sonrisa maternal, todos los alumnos se pusieron a cuchichear-Por suerte encontré a alguien que la suplirá a partir de ahora, el es su nuevo profesor de pociones, Zeref.

El mencionado levanto una mano para saludar con una sonrisa serena, no parecía un mal tipo. La directora volvió a sentarse al tiempo que los postres aparecían en las mesas. Luego del almuerzo Kagome se dirigió directamente al despacho de Mavis mientras los otros regresaban a esperarla en la biblioteca. Al llegar al despacho de la directora toco la puerta, al recibir un "adelante" desde adentro, suspiro hondo y entro; al hacerlo quedo sorprendida al ver miles y miles de libros en estanterías larguísimas, ese lugar parecía no tener techo, frente a las estanterías habían unas escaleras de mármol que te permitían subir y tomar el libro que quisieras. Al mirar al frente noto como Mavis y el nuevo profesor la miraban con una sonrisa ante su sorpresa al ver tantos libros.

-Yo me iré a mi despacho, nos vemos en la cena directora-Dice Zeref para luego dirigirse a la salida.

Cuando paso a un lado de Kagome esta sintió una energía extraña pero agradable proviniendo de él. Una vez el profesor salió cerrando la puerta Mavis hablo.

-¿Necesitabas algo?-Pregunta de repente causándole un mini infarto a la niña.

-Sí, vera…ayer estaba leyendo un libro que mencionaba un nombre raro-Dice la ojidorada caminando hasta quedar frente al escritorio de Mavis quien la miro con curiosidad-El nombre era…-Finge que trata de recordar-Shikon.

-Ya veo-Dice la directora sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber al respecto?-Pregunta con una sonrisa.

-¿Usted sabe algo acerca de eso?-Pregunta sorprendida, aunque no era nada de que sorprenderse, después de todo era la directora con quien estaba ablando.

-Bueno no mucho, pero lo que no sepa puedes buscarlo en la sección prohibida-Responde sacándole una gran sonrisa a la niña.

-¿En serio?-Pregunta Kagome recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la rubia-Entonces por favor, dígame todo lo que sepa.

-Pues…¿Por dónde empezar?-Se pregunta Mavis-Primero que nada, Shikon es el nombre de una joya, una perla para ser mas precisos.*

*Se dice que esa perla tenía un gran poder, tanto que los seres más peligrosos y malignos la buscaron desesperadamente ocasionando una guerra entre muggles, magos y monstruos. También se dice que esa perla tenía el poder de concederte un deseo, lo que más anhelaras.

-Y…¿Esa perla todavía existe?-Pregunta Kagome con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, no se ah sabido nada de ella desde hace muchos años-Responde Mavis sonriendo con amabilidad escribiendo algo en un papel para luego dárselo a la niña-Toma, con esto podrás entrar a la sección prohibida cada vez que quieras.

-Muchísimas gracias-Dice Kagome tomando el papel y dando una pequeña reverencia-Y gracias también por contarme eso-Dice alzando la cabeza con una gran sonrisa para luego salir del despacho y correr directo a la biblioteca.

Al llegar les conto a sus amigos lo que la directora le había contado acerca de la perla de Shikon, luego les mostro el permiso y ellos quedaron anonadados, ¡De verdad lo consiguió!

-Tienes demasiada suerte-Dice Gray con un tic en una ceja.

Fueron con Monsieur Sol para pedirle la llave de la puerta, éste al principio se negó recordándoles lo obvio y le mostraron el permiso para que se callara y les diera de una vez la estúpida llave. Entraron en la sección prohibida, estaba muy oscuro, Natsu hizo aparecer una flama en su mano y así pudieron ver mejor. Buscaron algunos libros y comenzaron a leer, no tuvieron mucho éxito al principio pero Lucy por fin había encontrado algo.

-Chicos lo encontré-Dice la rubia con una sonrisa, todos se acercaron a ver.

-¿Y qué dice?-Pregunta Natsu acercando su flama lo suficiente para que ella pudiera leer y no quemara el libro.

-Dice, la Perla de Shikon es una joya que fue creada durante una batalla entre una sacerdotisa muggle llamada Midoriko y poderosos demonios y monstruos-Comienza a leer captando la atención de todos-Está formada por cuatro almas que todo ser vivo pensante posee, estas son Arami Tama, valor, Nigimi Tama, amistad, Kushimi Tama, sabiduría, y Sakimi Tama, amor.*

*Tras una larga lucha, Midoriko reunió las almas de todos los demonios y monstruos que se encontraban en el momento y los purificó, sellando a todos en la pureza de su corazón. El poder utilizado fue tan grande que exploto en su pecho creando la que hoy es conocida como la Perla de Shikon. Se dice que dentro de esa joya Midoriko aun mantiene una ardua lucha contra esos seres-Lucy hace una pausa y luego mira a los demás-Eso es todo lo que dice aquí.

-Yo encontré algo mas-Dice Cana acercándose con otro libro-Natsu acércate para que pueda leer-Natsu se acerca con la flama para iluminarle el libro-La Perla de Shikon tiene un poder misterioso que desde su creación ah atraído a todo tipo de personas con malos pensamientos.*

*Según lo que se cuenta, un solo fragmento es capaz de darte un poder inimaginable, pero si se tiene la perla completa serás invencible. Si el que lleva la perla es alguien de corazón puro la perla permanecerá purificada, pero si es alguien con el corazón manchado por la maldad la perla se oscurecerá y podría ser el fin de todo-Hace una pequeña pausa manteniendo la intriga en el ambiente.

-Aquí dice algo mas-Dice Erza señalando un par de textos más abajo, junto a un dibujo de lo que parecía ser la joya en cuestión-La existencia de la perla de Shikon depende de quien la use, es decir que, quien pida el deseo correcto salvara este mundo de la destrucción.

-Quien pida el deseo correcto-Dice Kagome mirando el dibujo de la perla.

¿Cuál sería el deseo correcto? Eso no lo sabía, quería averiguarlo, pero eso era algo que simplemente no le concernía…

¿O tal vez si?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, esta semana la inspiracion volvió a mi como una luz divina con todo y un coro de ángeles *o* xD.  
**

**De nuevo lamento mucho mi tardanza, y para los/as que leen Vuelvo a verte tambien estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap. pero me quede trabada justo a la mitad y estoy buscando como seguirlo xP.**

**Bu-a-no...xD.**

**¡ESPERO SUS MAGICOS REVIEWS!**

**¡HASTA DENTRO DE TRES MESES!...Nah mentira xD, espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente cap. siendo que este libro de Harry Potter no es tan largo no deberia tardarme xD.**

**¡JA NE!**


	4. Capitulo 4 El fragmento y la nota

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! xD...Como ya es mi costumbre pido disculpas por mi tardanza, la inspiracion no fluye mucho estos dias y el curso de dibujo me ha tenido muy ocupada xP.**

**En fin, aqui les dejo:**

**Fairy Tail I: La perla de Shikon.**

**Capitulo 4…El fragmento y la nota.**

* * *

Los días pasaron y llego el otoño, el frio se sentía en todas partes y las hojas de los arboles caían sin cesar. Nuestros niños acaban de salir de su última clase del día, no sabían porque pero sentían que los profesores disfrutaban el mandarles montañas de deberes, sobre todo el profesor José, esa sonrisa en su cara cada vez que terminaba de anotar los deberes en la pizarra daba escalofríos. Estuvieron toda la tarde en la biblioteca terminando los deberes de Pociones e Historia de la magia, tener a alguien como Lucy que estaba siempre interesada en la historia era una gran ventaja y más teniendo a Levy que siempre añade uno que otro dato interesante, así terminaron sus deberes rápidamente para poder hacer lo que les viniera en gana.

-Está haciendo mucho frio-Dice Kagome abrasándose a sí misma, tenía un abrigo bien grueso y una bufanda con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en ambos lados, pero ni aun así le quitaba el frio, y eso que aun no estaban en invierno.

Se encontraban caminando cerca del lago para ir a ver a Gildarts.

-Yo no tengo frio-Dice Natsu con las manos tras la nuca.

-Yo tampoco-Lo secunda Gray que…estaba en bóxers, ¿Cómo es posible que no sienta frio estando así?

-Primero que nada, no soy ni una maga de hielo como tu ni una Dragón Slayer de fuego como tu-Dice Kagome señalándolos a ambos respectivamente-Y segundo ¿Dónde está tu ropa?-Pregunta mirando a Gray con reproche.

-¡Ah!-Grita el mago de hielo buscando su ropa por los alrededores, una vez la encuentra se la pone.

-Por cierto…¿Qué piensan del nuevo profesor de pociones?-Pregunta Cana quien al igual que las otras niñas estaba bien abrigada.

-A mi me parece alguien muy agradable-Responde Lucy con una sonrisa, su abrigo es tan grueso que la hace caminar como pingüino.

-A mi igual, es un muy buen profesor-Dice Erza cruzada de brazos también sonriendo-No digo que Ooba no fuera una buena profesora pero…

-Te entendemos-Dicen todos al unísono.

-¡Cuidado!-Grita alguien de repente causando la curiosidad de los demás que se pusieron a buscar al dueño de esa voz.

En eso, Kagome se voltea rápidamente atrapando una pelota que venía hacia ella. No supo cómo diablos lo hizo, era como si hubiera sentido la presencia de la pelota o el peligro acercarse y luego volteo y la atrapo. El dueño de la pelota que aun estaba muy lejos alzo los brazos pidiéndole que se la arrojara de vuelta, la niña la dejo caer al suelo y la pateo con tanta fuerza que el niño al atraparla cayó con ella al suelo.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡A veces no controlo mi propia fuerza!-Grita avergonzada, el niño levando un pulgar para indicar que estaba bien.

-Increíble, con esa fuerza podrías entrar al equipo de batalla mágica de Fairy Tail-Dice Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Batalla mágica?-Pregunta Kagome una vez reanudaron su andar a la casa de Gildarts.

-Es un torneo escolar que se organiza cada año para demostrar cuál de las cuatro casas es la más fuerte-Dice Gray con emoción alzando un puño a la altura de su pecho.

-Y también para determinar al mago más fuerte de la escuela-Dice Natsu con emoción.

-Ya veo-Dice Kagome, ahora estaba bastante interesada en averiguar un poco más acerca de eso.

Llegaron a casa de Gildarts y tocaron a la puerta, el hombre salió bien abrigado con guantes y demás permitiéndoles pasar, dentro de la casa hacia tanto frio como afuera.

-Lamento que haga tanto frio pero la caldera se averió y tengo que esperar a que me traigan los materiales para repararla-Dice Gildarts frotándose las manos-Dios, está haciendo demasiado frio, no me quiero imaginar que hará en invierno este año.

-¿Por qué dices eso papá?-Pregunta Cana sentándose a la mesa seguida de los demás.

-Porque cada año la temperatura o baja demasiado o sube un poco-Responde el guardabosques colocando unas tazas con chocolate caliente en la mesa, tazas que los niños no dudaron en tomar.

-En pocas palabras nunca se sabe cuánto frio hará-Dice Gray dándole un sorbo a su chocolate.

-Sí, aunque para ustedes los magos de hielo es como estar de vacaciones en el polo norte-Dice Gildarts con una sonrisa, aunque a decir verdad sentía envidia por esos magos.

Gray solo se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo su chocolate caliente. Poco antes de la cena los niños se despidieron de Gildarts y regresaron al castillo, por las noches hacia mucho más frio así que regresaron casi volando. Al llegar vieron un alboroto frente a las puertas del comedor, varios alumnos se encontraban cuchicheando acerca de algo que había sucedido, se acercaron rápidamente a Levy y le preguntaron qué había pasado que había tanto alboroto.

-Un Vulcan se adentro en el castillo-Responde la peliazul con cierto temor.

-¿Un Vulcan?-Pregunta Kagome curiosa, gracias a sus amigos conocía algunas criaturas del mundo mágico, los Vulcan incluidos.

-¿Qué hace uno de esos monos aquí?-Pregunta Natsu rascándose la cabeza.

-No lo sé, pero hace un rato al parecer entro al baño de damas del segundo piso-Responde Jet cruzado de brazos.

-Unas chicas de cuarto año estaban allí, seguramente fue a espiarlas, después de todo los Vulcan tienen fama de ser unos pervertidos-Dice Droy con una mano en la barbilla.

-¿Y eso les parece bien?-Pregunta Lucy con un tic en un ojo.

Kagome miro hacia otra parte, observo a los alumnos y a los profesores que se encontraban allí, Zeref era el único que faltaba. A los pocos minutos éste irrumpió en el pasillo a toda prisa y se dirigió a Mavis para susurrarle algo, la rubia asintió.

-Escuchen todos-Llama haciendo que todo el mundo le prestara atención-Pueden entrar al comedor, en cuanto terminen diríjanse a sus dormitorios en grupos, no quiero que nadie salga solo hasta que no saquemos a ese Vulcan del castillo.

Todos asintieron y se les permitió entrar al comedor en orden, conforme iban terminando iban saliendo en grupos de cuatro o cinco. Cuando Kagome, Natsu y Gray salieron el pelirosa se quedo observando las escaleras por un momento, como si fuera la primera vez que las veía, ambos pelinegros se miraron confundidos y volvieron a ver a Natsu.

-Natsu-Dice Kagome un tanto dudosa.

-¿En que estas pensando?-Pregunta Gray de la misma forma.

El pelirosa no respondió haciendo que los otros dos volvieran a mirarse desconfiados, Natsu volteo a mirarlos y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro espantando a los pelinegros que leyeron esa sonrisa como si de un libro se tratase, ya sabían lo que planeaba.

-Natsu, no-Dice Kagome negándose rotundamente.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-Dice Gray retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Oh vamos, no me digan que no quieren ver al Vulcan-Dice el pelirosa emocionado, ya sabían que cuando se ponía así no lo convencerían de nada pero…

-Nos meteremos en problemas-Dice Kagome temerosa una vez llegaron al segundo piso-Si los profesores se enteran de que estuvimos aquí nos castigaran de por vida-Lagrimas en cascada salen de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué nos dejamos convencer?-Dice Gray asomando la cabeza por la esquina del pasillo observando la puerta del baño abierta.

-Porque no podemos dejar a este tonto ir solo a ningún sitio-Responde Kagome mirando a Natsu con molestia, él solo ensancho su sonrisa haciéndola suspirar resignada.

-Miren chicos-Llama el mago de hielo haciendo que ambos fueran con él y asomaran sus cabezas en la esquina, Natsu a gatas en el suelo, Gray apoyado sobre él y Kagome sobre ambos.

-¿Ese es un Vulcan?-Susurra Kagome mirando al mono de nariz enorme.

-Sí, me pregunto ¿Quién lo habrá dejado entrar?-Susurra Gray.

Mientras tanto alguien mas había llegado a la escena posicionándose justo detrás de ellos, una sonrisa tranquila se extendía por su rostro.

-Es muy peligroso estar aquí niños-Habla Zeref espantando a los tres niños que casi gritan.

Los tres se voltearon a ver al profesor pálidos como la nieve, pero luego de ver la sonrisa y la ceja alzada del profesor se calmaron un poco permitiendo que un poco de color regresara a ellos.

-Pues vera…-Trata de explicar Kagome sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Lo que pasa es que Kagome nunca ha visto un Vulcan y queríamos mostrárselo-Explica Natsu sorprendiendo un poco a los otros dos, eso fue algo muy astuto pero…

-Queríamos me suena a manada-Dice Gray golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Pues ya lo vieron, ahora regresen a su dormitorio-Dice Zeref cruzándose de brazos.

Los tres niños no dudaron en obedecer y se fueron de allí como almas que lleva el diablo. Al llegar a la sala común de Fairy Tail se encontraron con Lucy y Erza sentadas frente a la chimenea, al ver llegar de esa manera a los tres, respirando agitados y un poco asustados les dio un poco de curiosidad.

-¿Qué les paso muchachos?-Pregunta Lucy mirándolos acercarse.

-Natsu no hizo ir a ver al Vulcan-Responde Gray.

-¿Fueron a ver al Vulcan? ¿Acaso perdieron la cabeza?-Pregunta Erza levantándose de golpe.

-Como dijo Gray, **Natsu** nos hizo ir-Responde Kagome señalando al pelirosa con su pulgar-Y no tuvimos de otra que acceder.

-Sí, no podemos dejar a este idiota ir solo a ningún sitio-Dice Gray cruzándose de brazos molesto.

Natsu los miro haciendo un puchero e inflando las mejillas, Kagome se acerco a él y se las desinflo aplastando su cara.

-Si lo pones así tienen razón-Dice Erza volviendo a sentarse.

-¿Y si vieron al Vulcan?-Pregunta Lucy curiosa recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Kagome.

-Ya me habían dicho que eran feos, pero no me imagine que tanto-Responde la ojidorada.

-¿Verdad que si?-Dice Natsu con una gran sonrisa para luego ambos estallar en carcajadas.

Gray, que curiosamente no tenía su camisa, los miraba con enojo, esos dos estaban realmente locos. Sin decir nada se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos, estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería era dormir, luego de un largo rato los demás también se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente tuvieron sus clases como de costumbre, en Defensa contra la magia negra José fue tan tétrico como de costumbre, llamo a Jet para que fuera su "asistente" cuando todos sabían que lo quería en realidad como sujeto de pruebas para algunos de sus hechizos, el pobre Jet no podrá caminar bien por semanas. Luego en herbología la profesora Pandora les enseño una planta muy rara con la que se hace un té para el estrés.

Pasadas las clases y la hora del almuerzo Kagome, Natsu y Gray salieron a dar un paseo por los jardines del castillo, en eso el profesor Makarov se acerco a ellos causando curiosidad en los tres.

-Kagome, quisiera que vinieras conmigo un momento-Dice mirando a la niña que parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender el motivo de que quisiera que fuera con él-Tranquila, no es para regañarte por lo que paso en la clase de transformación de ayer.

Kagome suspiro con alivio, por un momento había pensado que si era por eso. Lo que paso en la clase de transformaciones el día anterior es que intento transformarse en el profesor como éste lo había pedido, sin embargo al intentarlo salió una versión payaso de Makarov que hizo reír a todos en el salón, ella volvió a la normalidad de inmediato y el profesor la mando a sentar un poco irritado, se sentía muy avergonzada por ese pequeño accidente.

El profesor comenzó a caminar seguido de ella mientras Natsu y Gray los observaban alejarse con la curiosidad carcomiéndolos por dentro ¿A dónde la llevaría y para qué?, ya su amiga les contaría todo cuando regresara. Mientras tanto, Kagome seguía a Makarov por los pasillos del castillo preguntándose a donde la estaría llevando, al darse cuenta llegaron a un gran espacio abierto, parecía un campo de batalla, en algunas partes habían agujeros que los conserjes se encargaban de arreglar y dejar el espacio como si el agujero nunca hubiera estado allí.

Mientras ella observaba aquello un joven de cabello negro atado en una cola baja y ojos azules con la insignia de Fairy Tail en su uniforme se acerco a ellos. Kagome lo observo, el muchacho no podía ser más que...dos o tres años mayor que ella, se vía que estaba en cuarto año.

-Kagome el es Miroku, es el capitán del equipo de batalla mágica de Fairy Tail-Dice Makarov señalando al joven-Esta es la niña de la que te hable-Mira al muchacho que asintió y volvió a mirar a la niña.

-El profesor me comento que tienes una patada muy fuerte-Dice Miroku con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica-¿Te importaría mostrarme?

-Claro-Responde Kagome un poco aturdida.

-Bien-Dice Miroku haciendo aparecer una pelota en su mano que luego coloco en el suelo-Patea esta pelota lo más fuerte que puedas a ver qué tan lejos llega-Se aleja un poco de la pelota, Kagome asiente y se prepara para patear.

La niña patea la pelota con mucha fuerza logrando hacer que chocara contra un árbol derrumbándolo como si lo hubieran golpeado con un martillo gigante, Miroku y Makarov observaban sorprendidos la fuerza de esa niña, era digna de su titulo de Dragón Slayer.

-Es increíble-Habla Miroku con una sonrisa de emoción-Eso es lo que necesitamos en el equipo.

-¿Eh?-Dice Kagome volteando a verlo.

-La razón por la que te traje aquí es para saber si te interesaría estar en el equipo de batalla mágica-Explica Makarov sorprendiéndola.

-Así es, estoy buscando a alguien que supla a Abi, una de nuestros peleadores mas fuertes-Sigue Miroku-Debido a una lesión en una pierna no podrá participar en su último torneo, se gradúa este año y es una verdadera lástima que no pueda participar.

-Pero yo nunca antes eh peleado además de que apenas estoy aprendiendo a manejar mi poder-Dice Kagome agitando los brazos como si fueran alas y estuviera a punto de volar.

-De eso no te preocupes, Miroku se encargara de entrenarte a partir de pasado mañana-Dice Makarov con una sonrisa despreocupada-Eso sí aceptas por supuesto.

Kagome los observaba pensativa, ¿Cuál sería su respuesta?

Más tarde cerca del comedor Natsu, Gray, Cana, Erza y Lucy estaban reunidos esperando a Kagome, las tres niñas al enterarse de que el profesor Makarov se la había llevado a quien sabe donde se preocuparon, pero cuando Gray les explico que no iba a regañarla se calmaron un poco siendo la preocupación reemplazada por curiosidad. La ojidorada llego rato después siendo rodeada inmediatamente por todos.

-¿Qué quería el profesor?-Pregunta Cana.

-¿A dónde te llevo?-Pregunta Erza.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Pregunta Natsu.

-¡Ya basta!-Grita Kagome pidiendo que le dieran espacio con sus brazos-El profesor me llevo con el capitán del equipo de batalla mágica.

Todos la miraron perplejos, ella les explico todo de principio a fin.

-Entonces quiere que te unas al equipo-Dice Lucy.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?-Pregunta Gray, cosa rara que aun siguiera vestido.

-Pues…-Dice la ojidorada manteniendo el suspenso-Le dije que aceptaba, empiezo a entrenar con él pasado mañana-Termina con una sonrisa.

-Genial-Dice Natsu con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Ya queremos verte pelear-Dice Gray.

En eso escucharon un grito, una chica de quinto año perteneciente a Sabertooth bajo corriendo las escaleras y se adentro en el ya abarrotado comedor, los niños corrieron hacia allí y la oyeron gritar…

-¡Kaede! ¡El Vulcan tiene a Kaede!-Grita desesperada alarmando a todos.

La directora se levanto de su puesto y fue corriendo a la puerta seguida de los demás profesores, todos fueron al segundo piso siguiendo a la muchacha. Varios curiosos los siguieron mientras el resto permanecía en el comedor con el miedo recorriéndolos, Kagome se regodeo mentalmente al ver que Kikyo también permanecía sentada en su mesa con Asuka y Kosho muy asustada. Con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad que la otra niña pudo observar, Kagome también siguió a los profesores con sus amigos pisándole los talones.

Al llegar vieron a Mavis no muy lejos de la puerta del baño permitiéndole salir a una muchacha de cabello negro atado en una cola baja y ojos marrones, la chica se veía muy asustada, el Vulcan aun permanecía en el baño y no se dejaba amedrentar por el poder de los profesores, aunque ellos tampoco ayudaban mucho pues no querían hacerle mucho daño, ese Vulcan era muy raro, una especie casi extinta, no querían lastimarlo, pero él no les hacía las cosas muy fáciles.

Pasado este desastre los hicieron regresar a sus dormitorios, al llegar el estomago de Kagome rugió, ella llevo sus manos a esa zona y bajo la cabeza.

-Tengo hambre-Dice con pesar.

-Descuida-Dice Erza para luego, gracias a su magia de re-equipamiento, hacer aparecer sobre la mesa de la sala un plato lleno de comida, uno pequeño con el postre y un vaso de jugo.

-Gracias Erza-Dice Kagome con lágrimas en cascada saliendo de sus ojos para luego sentarse a comer.

-¿No te meterás en problemas por eso?-Pregunta Lucy mirando la comida.

-Le pedí permiso a un profesor, mañana en el desayuno dejare las cosas sobre la mesa para que desaparezca con lo demás-Responde Erza con tranquilidad.

-_Es increíble lo tranquila que puede llegar a ser-_Piensa la rubia mirando a su amiga con una gota anime resbalando por su sien.

Luego de que Kagome comiera se recostó en la silla y miro al techo, había sentido algo extraño cuando se acerco nuevamente al baño, quería entrar allí y ver que era ese presentimiento…esa idea era demasiado descabellada, una idea que debería de haber salido de la cabeza de Natsu, no de la suya…pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿No?

-¡¿Qué quieres hacer qué?!-Pregunta Gray espantado una vez Cana, Lucy y Erza se marcharon a dormir.

-Quiero entrar al baño donde está el Vulcan-Dice Kagome caminando hacia la salida siendo detenida por Gray que se interpuso en su camino con los brazos extendidos para evitar cualquier tipo de escape.

-Ni lo pienses-Dice el mago de hielo de manera amenazante, aunque estando en bóxers no causaba ese efecto.

-Si quieres amenazarme primero ponte tu ropa-Dice Kagome señalándolo.

-¡En este momento no me importa la ropa! ¡Acercarse a ese Vulcan es una locura que solo Natsu podría intentar hacer!-Grita Gray histérico.

-Lo sé es raro ¿Verdad?-Dice Kagome dándole la razón.

-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?-Pregunta Natsu curioso, era el único que no se oponía a su idea…era obvio ¿No?

-No lo sé, tengo una corazonada acerca de algo, y solo podre averiguar de que si voy a ese baño-Responde Kagome mirándolo a él para luego mirar a Gray con una mirada que congelaría hasta el mismo infierno-Así que te quitas o te quito-Dice con voz de ultratumba helándole la sangre a los dos.

Gray se quito de la puerta de inmediato, ella asustaba más que Erza.

-Gracias-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa inocente para luego abrir el pasadizo y salir de allí.

Natsu y Gray se quedaron observando la salida por unos momentos sintiendo escalofríos en sus espinas dorsales, no era la primera vez que la veían de esa manera tan aterradora, pero seguía dando tanto como la primera, la siguieron escaleras arriba llegando al segundo piso, la puerta del baño estaba abierta.

-Sigo pensando que no deberíamos hacer esto-Dice Gray inseguro.

-Yo pienso que será divertido, podremos ver al Vulcan más de cerca-Dice Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

-Se nota que tu cerebro de lava derretida no te da para pensar en el peligro-Dice Gray molestando al pelirosa.

-¿A quién le dices cerebro de lava derretida? Cubo de hielo sin cerebro-Pregunta Natsu mirando a Gray con un aura de fuego a su alrededor.

-Al único idiota que tengo en frente-Dice Gray con un aura de hielo a su alrededor.

Kagome se acerco a ambos y los golpeo en la cabeza evitando que pelearan.

-No es momento para esto, vamos-Comienza a caminar al baño seguida de los otros dos que no paraban de mandarse miradas asesinas.

Llegaron al baño y se asomaron en la puerta, vieron al Vulcan…¿Viéndose en un espejo? Kagome hizo una señal para indicar que se acercaran un poco más, los niños asintieron y lentamente se fueron acercando a uno de los cubículos para esconderse, no contaban con que el piso estuviera mojado, la ojidorada casi se cae de no ser porque Natsu y Gray la sostuvieron a tiempo llegando al cubículo jalándola dentro. El Vulcan miro hacia atrás al escuchar el ruido, a los tres se les corto la respiración, Kagome estuvo a punto de gritar cuando el Vulcan paso frente a ellos, por suerte habían cerrado la puerta y ellos le taparon la boca para evitar que gritara, el mono regreso a mirarse en el espejo permitiéndoles respirar.

-Si nos descubre estamos muertos-Susurra Gray lo más bajo que puede para evitar que el eco del baño lo delatara-¿Todavía quieres seguir con esto?-Pregunta quitando su mano de la boca de la niña.

-Muy segura-Susurra Kagome tan bajo como él, mientras más se acercaban donde estaba el Vulcan ese presentimiento crecía más.

Siguieron acercándose lentamente tratando de tener cuidado con el agua para no resbalar, pero al llegar al último cubículo Natsu resbalo cayendo de bruces contra el suelo causando un gran estruendo por todo el baño que hizo al Vulcan dar la vuelta para encontrarse a los tres niños que se quedaron helados en sus lugares, el simio los miro uno por uno hasta llegar a Kagome, golpeo su pecho con sus puños y se abalanzo contra los tres que lo esquivaron como pudieron, con ese movimiento la niña observo algo en el lavamanos, era como un pedazo de cristal de un color rosa, quería acercarse a ver que era y para eso ya tenía una idea.

-Chicos distráiganlo-Dice observando a sus dos amigos.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntan ambos confundidos.

-Solo háganlo, luego les explico-Responde Kagome comenzando a correr al lavamanos.

Gray y Natsu se miraron y asintieron aun dudosos y comenzaron a llamar la atención del Vulcan.

-¡Oye simio por aquí!-Grita Natsu logrando acaparar su atención.

-¡Ven por nosotros simio tonto!-Grita Gray sacándole la lengua.

El Vulcan soltó un rugido de enojo y se lanzo contra ambos. Kagome aprovecho y termino de acercarse al lavamanos, vio el pequeño trozo rosa sobre un pequeño papel y los tomo, el fragmento brillaba de una forma un poco rara, guardo ambas cosas en un bolsillo de su vestido, golpeo al simio en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y luego tomo a Natsu y a Gray sacándolos de allí, al estar lo suficientemente lejos les mostro el pequeño fragmento.

-¿Qué podrá ser?-Pregunta Natsu mirando el fragmento rosa.

-No lo sé, pero había un papel con el-Dice Kagome sacando el pequeño papel.

-Déjame ver-Dice Gray tomándolo, por un lado estaba en blanco, pero del otro había algo escrito-Ultimo fragmento de la Perla de Shikon.

Los tres se sorprendieron, ¿Ese fragmento era una parte de la Perla de Shikon?, pero ¿Cómo llego allí?, no tuvieron tiempo de seguir hablando pues escucharon pasos acercarse en su dirección, se escondieron detrás de una estatua de buitre que había cerca, a los pocos segundos vieron a Zeref junto a Mavis, Makarov y José dirigiéndose al baño. Una vez los perdieron de vista regresaron al dormitorio, por el momento dejarían las cosas así, ya averiguarían que hacer con ese fragmento al día siguiente.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ;)...¿Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo xD?  
**

**¡ESPERO SUS MAGICOS REVIEWS!**

**¡JA NE!**


	5. Capitulo 5 Primera ronda del torneo

**¡Hola gente! Cuanto me alegro de regresar xD...mis excusas-digo, mis explicasiones del porque tarde tanto las dejo abajo para que puedan comenzar a leer ;)**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Fairy Tail I: La perla de Shikon.**

**Capitulo 5…Primera ronda del torneo. El bosque prohibido.**

* * *

El otoño se paso volando igual que el invierno y las vacaciones de navidad, ya en primavera la escuela comenzaba a prepararse para el torneo de batalla mágica. Kagome se encontraba entrenando con Miroku, había mejorado en combate de una manera asombrosa, le seguía perfectamente el ritmo al muchacho que estaba más que satisfecho, decidieron parar para tomar un descanso minutos después.

-¿Nerviosa?-Pregunta Miroku sentándose a su lado en el suelo, ya habían elegido a los que pelearían de cada equipo y sin duda alguna sus oponentes eran de los mas fuertes.

-Un poco-Responde Kagome mirando el césped, solo faltaban dos semanas para el torneo y los nervios la carcomían.

-Te entiendo, me sentí igual cuando entre al equipo hace dos años-Dice Miroku mirando al cielo con una sonrisa-Creo que estaba tan nervioso que falle un golpe y me noquearon, estuve en la enfermería por dos días-Se rasca una mejilla nervioso-Pero todo fue culpa de mi capitán, era su último juego y puso una gran presión sobre mí, de hecho todos se enfurecieron con el por eso y por unanimidad lo echaron del equipo.

-Ya veo-Dice Kagome mirándolo-¿Y ganaron?-Pregunta curiosa.

-Desgraciadamente no-Responde Miroku acostándose con las manos tras la nuca-De todos modos Fairy Tail no ha ganado un torneo en años, no era algo de lo que sorprenderse-Sonríe con nostalgia.

-Entiendo-Dice Kagome asintiendo para luego mirar también al cielo.

Más tarde regreso a la sala común de Fairy Tail y camino a la habitación de las chicas, fue hasta su cama y se sentó en ella para luego tomar el pequeño fragmento que guardaba bajo su almohada, aun no sabían qué hacer con él, si de verdad era un fragmento de la Perla de Shikon ¿Deberían devolverlo a la joya? ¿Deberían dárselo a la directora y luego desentenderse del tema?, la verdad era que la niña sentía la necesidad de hacer lo primero, sentía como si algo le dijera que lo hiciera. En eso entraron Erza y Lucy que al verla se acercaron a ella.

-¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento de hoy?-Pregunta Lucy sentada en la cama de Erza junto a ésta.

-Me fue bien-Responde Kagome con una sonrisa-Miroku me conto que Fairy Tail no ha ganado un torneo en mucho tiempo, ¿Es eso cierto?-Pregunta mirando a sus amigas.

-Pues, según tengo entendido así es-Responde Erza cruzándose de brazos-No ha habido buenos peleadores en el equipo, o al menos no unos que sean lo suficientemente fuertes, debido a ello Fairy Tail siempre pierde.

-Pues en ese caso-Dice Kagome apretando en un puño la mano con que sostenía el fragmento y se bajo de la cama decidida-Me encargare de hacer que eso cambie.

-¡¿Planeas hacer que Fairy Tail gane?!-Gritan Natsu y Gray una vez se reunieron en el gran comedor para la cena.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?-Pregunta Gray tomando un gran trozo de carne.

-Peleando por supuesto-Responde Kagome con obviedad-Le pedí a Miroku que me diera un entrenamiento extra mañana-Le da un mordisco a su pan.

-Bueno…conociendo tu fuerza es probable que si lo consigas-Dice Natsu pensativo para luego sonreír-¡Harás que Fairy Tail recupere su reputación de la casa mas fuerte!-Grita entusiasmado, Kagome asintió decidida.

Al día siguiente el entrenamiento fue más intenso, tanto sus amigos como Miroku comprendían el deseo de Kagome de ganar ese torneo por su casa y la apoyarían.

Y así el día del torneo llego, el primer enfrentamiento ya se había llevado a cabo entre Phantom y Blue Pegasus ganando el primero, el segundo y último enfrentamiento del día seria Fairy Tail contra Sabertooth después del almuerzo.

-Tienes que relajarte-Dice Erza dándole un "masaje" en los hombros a Kagome, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, ganaras estoy segura-Dice Lucy mirando a la ojidorada con una sonrisa, la niña frunció el ceño todavía más mientras un tic aparecía en su ceja derecha.

-Solo es cuestión de que te enfoques en tu oponente y le patees el trasero-Dice Cana alzando sus puños a la altura del pecho, Kagome apretó la mandíbula dejando ver sus blancos dientes al tiempo que una vena comenzaba a palpitar en su cabeza.

-Así es, enfócate y…

-¡Ya basta!-Grita la ojidorada interrumpiendo a Erza y alejándose de ella con rapidez, ya estaba harta-Por última vez, estoy bien, no necesito que digan cosas que muy seguramente se están diciendo a ustedes mismas aunque no lo parezca-Dice con los brazos en jarras.

-Kagome tiene razón, las que tienen que relajarse son ustedes-Dice Gray parándose a un lado de la chica con los brazos en jarras.

-Ustedes ya vieron lo fuerte que es durante los entrenamientos, estoy seguro de que pateara el trasero de Yura-Dice Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero ella también es muy fuerte-Dice Lucy con temor.

-Su magia manipuladora de cabellos es muy poco común, además, eh oído que le gusta torturar a su oponente de la manera más horrible que puedas imaginar-Dice Cana sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal.

-Ya basta, si siguen así harán que yo también me ponga nerviosa-Dice Kagome dejando caer sus brazos.

-Lo sentimos-Dicen las tres niñas agachando la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

Tal como lo planeado la batalla de Fairy Tail contra Sabertooth dio inicio, solo pelearían dos de los peleadores de cada equipo, Miroku fue con Kagome mientras que de Sabertooth salieron Yura Sakasagami y su capitana Sango, por quien Kagome dedujo por su propia cuenta Miroku estaba perdidamente enamorado, eso aunque pareciera un mujeriego…lo cual si era ahora que lo pensaba.

-¿Una niña? ¿Qué es esto, una guardería?-Dice Yura tratando de provocarla, lo cual no pareció funcionar pues la niña permanecía impasible ante el comentario.

-Hola Sango-Saluda Miroku serio pero con una sonrisa tranquila surcando sus labios.

-Miroku-Dice Sango completamente seria, tenía muchas ganas de patearle el trasero a ese pervertido.

Kagome y Yura sintieron fuego emanando de ellos, muy sabiamente decidieron alejarse un par de pasos de ellos, no querían terminar inconscientes antes de que la pelea comenzara.

-Muy bien todos, escuchen-Dice Mavis desde un puesto en las gradas cubierto por una sombrilla, a su lado estaba una chica de segundo año con un sombrero parecido a las orejas de un conejo igual que su nariz que sonreía ampliamente y se movía inquieta en su asiento-Es momento de decir las reglas, son dos simples normas que aseguraran su victoria o su derrota, la primera es que, si un peleador sale de los límites del espacio permitido para pelear será descalificado y le dará la victoria a su contrincante, y la segunda es que, sin importar que pase, si ya derrotaron a su respectivo oponente no pueden ayudar a su compañero a menos que éste quede inconsciente, entonces podrán tomar su lugar y pelear.

-¡Siendo eso todo demos inicio!-Grita la chica parándose en su asiento con emoción, cosa que no era necesaria pues gracias a que el toldo tenía un hechizo especial todos podían oírla claramente-¡Para aquellos que no me conocen mi nombre es Coco, soy de la casa de Fairy Tail y voy a comentar esta magnífica pelea!-Grita con tanta emoción que casi se cae-¡Que empiece la pelea!

Y así fue, Sango se abalanzo contra Miroku haciendo aparecer un enorme boomerang, el chico la esquivo por poco protegiéndose con su magia, ambos usaban magia de invocación así que sería muy difícil vencer al otro. Kagome y Yura por su parte también habían comenzado a pelear, lo primero era estudiar a tu oponente, cosa que le había enseñado Miroku, esquivo varios ataques con cabellos de Yura sorprendiéndola.

-Así que puedes verlos-Dice con un tono entre intrigado e irritado-Pero de nada te sirve solo verlos-Dice para luego lanzar una gran cantidad de cabellos hacia Kagome que lo esquivo a duras penas.

-No quiero ver-Dice Lucy sentada en las gradas con los demás tapándose los ojos.

-Tranquila, Kagome va a estar bien-Dice Natsu mirando a la rubia para luego volver a ver la pelea.

-Sin embargo Yura tiene razón, de nada le servirá a Kagome solo ver el cabello-Dice Erza cruzada de brazos.

-Pero hay que admitir que tiene muy buen ojo-Dice Cana con intriga.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo. Kagome volvió a esquivar una vez más el ataque de Yura, ahora estaba lista para atacarla. Yura quedo pasmada al ver como la niña se movía a una gran velocidad desapareciendo de su vista, Kagome apareció detrás de ella alistándose para su ataque.

-Raiyū no ¡**Tekken**! (Puño de hierro del dragón del trueno)-Golpea a Yura en la espalda mandándola a volar no muy lejos, casi la hace salir del límite.

-Niña insolente-Dice Yura furiosa levantándose del suelo-Pagaras por eso-Mueve sus dedos como si manipulara una marioneta.

De pronto Kagome se vio rodeada por una telaraña de cabellos, al moverse hacia un lado un cabello le rozo la mejilla haciéndole un corte del que salió una gota de sangre que resbalo por su mejilla hasta desaparecer en la barbilla, llevo una mano al lugar para limpiar la sangre y observar su mano apretándola, al volver a mirar donde había estado Yura noto que ya no estaba, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscándola, miro al suelo notando una sombra y al mirar hacia arriba lo confirmo, Yura estaba sobre ella con una sonrisa petulante.

-¡Baya, baya, parece ser que nuestra manipuladora de los cabellos está molesta! ¡Es la primera vez que alguien logra golpearla desde que entro a Fiore!-Grita Coco con entusiasmo, Mavis por fin había logrado hacer que volviera a sentarse.

-Eres la primera persona que se ha atrevido a golpearme-Dice la chica con veneno en su voz-Permíteme agradecértelo-De los cabellos que estaban en sus dedos comenzó a extenderse fuego, el cual rodeo a Kagome dejándola sin escapatoria alguna.

La ojidorada miro hacia todos lados buscando una manera de salir de allí, de lo contrario sería calcinada, al no ver ninguna apertura para su escape no le quedo de otra que usar su técnica más poderosa.

-**Torunedo denki no ¡Raiyū! (**Tornado eléctrico del dragón del trueno**)-**Gira y un tornado de rayos se extiende a su alrededor apagando el fuego y tragándose a Yura.

-¡Increíble! ¡Qué técnica mas asombrosa!-Grita Coco-¡¿Sera posible que por fin hayan vencido a la Reina de los cabellos?!

Sin embargo tuvo que cerrar la boca, Yura, muy malherida y con su traje de batalla hecho girones en casi todas partes, se levanto nuevamente y comenzó a acercarse a Kagome lentamente mientras la niña se preparaba para defenderse de un posible ataque.

-¡Oh baya! ¡La Reina de los cabellos se ve furiosa! ¡Tal parece que Kagome está en serios problemas!-Grita Coco entre aterrada y emocionada.

Lucy escondió su rostro detrás de Erza, no quería seguir viendo esto, Natsu y Gray por su parte parecían tan emocionados por la pelea como Coco, Cana decidió mejor ver la pelea de Sango y Miroku, desgraciadamente esta termino rápidamente con la victoria del mago de ojos azules quien cargo a una Sango inconsciente hasta los paramédicos, por lo que no le quedo de otra que seguir observando la pelea de Kagome y Yura.

Yura hizo que una gran cantidad de cabellos rodearan a Kagome dejándola dentro de lo que parecía un nido hecho de cabellos. La niña quedó atrapada dentro del oscuro espacio de cabellos, tenía que salir de allí, no permitiría que Yura le ganara de esa manera.

-**Hakujin rōtasu: Buraito ken (**Loto blanco: espada brillante**)-**Unas espadas hechas de rayos aparecen en sus brazos y con ellas corta los cabellos de Yura logrando salir de allí, luego se abalanza contra la chica dándole una patada en el estomago que la hizo retroceder unos pasos.

Sin embargo no parecía que fuera a rendirse aun, nuevamente movió sus dedos como si manipulara una marioneta y unos cabellos aprisionaron a Kagome haciéndole cortes en los brazos, en las piernas y el cuello, su traje de batalla también se vio afectado, el obi negro que sujetaba el haori blanco con las cintas negras al centro y el símbolo de Fairy Tail en la espalda en dorado fue cortado en pedazos que cayeron al suelo, el haori también fue cortado justo en el estomago cayendo pequeñas tiras junto al obi destrozado.

Kagome luchaba por zafarse, pero Yura la tenia acorralada, tal vez lo mejor era rendirse…¡No! ¡Ni de broma se rendiría ahora! Les había hecho una promesa a sus amigos de hacer que Fairy Tail ganara este torneo e iba a cumplirla costara lo que costara. Con un último esfuerzo volvió a crear una de las espadas de rayos y cortó los cabellos logrando liberarse, luego corrió hacia Yura y le propino un golpe que la mando a volar de nueva cuenta no solo dejándola inconsciente en el acto, sino también fuera del límite.

-¡Yyyyy el ganado de este encuentro es! ¡Fairy Tail!-Grita Coco volviendo a levantarse en su asiento resbalando y cayendo hacia atrás, Mavis suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estallaron en vítores mientras los paramédicos iban a buscar a Yura para llevársela a la enfermería. Miroku se acerco a Kagome junto con el resto del equipo y entre todos la cargaron y la lanzaron al aire unas cuantas veces felicitándola por su primera victoria. Más tarde Kagome salió de la enfermería cubierta de vendajes de pies a cuello, en su mejilla tenía una bandita y nada más. Al llegar al comedor sus amigos la recibieron con abrazos cuidadosos para evitar lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Estuviste increíble!-Grita Natsu con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Lograste patearle el trasero a Yura!-Grita Gray de la misma manera.

-Pero nos asustaste mucho-Dice Lucy preocupada.

-Sí, terminarse muy lastimada-Dice Erza apartando a Gray y a Natsu de Kagome para que pudiera sentarse a comer tranquila.

-No es para tanto-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose una mejilla.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Casi te mata-Le reclama Cana señalándola con los nervios de punta.

-Están exagerando-Dice Kagome comenzando a comer mientras Natsu y Gray se sentaban a ambos lados de ella y Erza se sentaba al lado del pelinegro.

-La próxima semana Fairy Tail se enfrentara a Phantom-Dice Natsu llevándose una pierna de pollo entera a la boca-Ellos han ganado el título de los más fuertes por mucho tiempo.

-Desde que Fairy Tail perdió por primera vez para ser más exactos-Dice Cana tomando un poco de jugo de lo que pudo identificar como calabaza.

-Pues este año el titulo volverá a Fairy Tail-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa decidida-El enfrentamiento volverá a ser en parejas y Miroku volvió a elegirme a mí, me toca enfrentarme a esa chica Ángel, ya verán como mando a volar a sus preciados querubines-Toma un trozo de tarta de manzana.

-Por supuesto que lo harás-Dice Natsu apoyándola con su característica sonrisa.

-Estaremos animándote en todo momento-Dice Gray haciendo una seña con el pulgar a modo de apoyo.

-Pero me pregunto, ¿Cómo será el enfrentamiento entre Sabertooth y Blue Pegasus?-Dice Lucy curiosa.

-El que gane se enfrentara al otro ganador en la final-Dice Erza para luego comer un bocado de pastel de fresas, su favorito.

-Es decir que…si Sabertooth gana y Fairy Tail también, volverás a enfrentarte a Yura-Dice Lucy mirando a Kagome que bebía su jugo.

-Pues viendo como termino todo es probable que quiera la revancha-Dice Cana mirándolas alternativamente a ambas para luego seguir comiendo.

Luego de cenar se fueron a dormir, esta semana seria para que las heridas sanaran y repusieran energías para así estar al 100% en la pelea. El lunes por la mañana se levantaron, desayunaron y empezaron con sus clases como de costumbre, y por supuesto durante la clase de transformaciones Kikyo no perdía la oportunidad de molestar a Kagome por una transformación que le saliera mal. Ambas comenzaron a discutir en plena clase cuando Kagome intento transformarse en uno de sus compañeros y termino convirtiéndose en un gato, debido a esto el profesor Makarov les dijo que luego del almuerzo fueran a su despacho para darles un castigo apropiado.

-No puedo creerlo-Dice Kagome caminando al comedor junto a Natsu y Gray-No es justo que me castiguen por su culpa.

-Tranquilízate, de nada sirve quejarte-Dice Gray encogiéndose de hombros, su camisa había desaparecido místicamente-Si le refutas algo al profesor es seguro que te castigue sacándote del equipo.

-¿Y si es eso lo que Kikyo quiere? Después de todo vio como vencía a Yura, la chica más fuerte de Sabertooth, y no quiere que Phantom pierda-Dice Natsu sorprendiendo a los otros dos que detuvieron su andar por ese comentario tan…inteligente.

-¿Estás diciendo un…mejor prevenir que lamentar?-Pegunta Gray parpadeando muchas veces atónito, el pelirosa asintió en respuesta y Kagome suspiro.

-Aunque puede ser una posibilidad lo dudo-Dice la ojidorada reanudando su marcha seguida de los otros dos-Ella nunca pierde una oportunidad para molestarme y esta no es una excepción, además-Vuelve a detener su andar igual que ellos para voltearse y mirarlos-Si quisiera que me sacaran del equipo no creo que su plan incluyera ser castigada también.

-Buen punto-Dice Natsu dándole la razón.

Luego del almuerzo, tal y como Makarov había pedido ambas niñas se presentaron en su despacho, el anciano profesor aun no llegaba y el tenso silencio se hizo entre ambas que, aunque estuvieran evitando mirarse, se notaba el profundo desprecio que sentían la una por la otra. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que el profesor llego al despacho y las hizo seguirlo por el oscuro jardín hasta la casa de Gildarts que los esperaba en la puerta.

-Aquí están, ellas te acompañaran-Dice Makarov extrañando a ambas niñas, luego las miro-Su castigo consiste en acompañar a Gildarts al bosque prohibido, no se alejaran demasiado y deben ayudarlo a traer leña a su cabaña.

-Bien, andando niñas-Dice Gildarts tomando su hacha y una pequeña bolsa de tela para comenzar a caminar al bosque, las niñas lo siguieron segundos después.

Kagome caminaba tranquila a un lado de Gildarts mientras que Kikyo permanecía un poco agazapada.

-Siempre me pregunte que hay en este bosque-Dice Kagome saltando una raíz de uno de los altos y, a esas horas de la noche, terroríficos arboles.

-Muchas cosas peligrosas, nunca deben adentrarse aquí si no conocen la zona y lo más importante-Dice Gildarts deteniendo su andar junto con ellas-Nunca sin un adulto.

Alzo su hacha y se acerco a uno de los árboles secos que había en la zona para comenzar a cortarlo, una vez cayo comenzó a cortar las ramas y por último el tronco. Kagome se puso a recoger las ramas más pequeñas y fáciles de llevar, pero después de un momento miro a Kikyo que se mantenía quieta con los brazos cruzados ¿Es que acaso no pensaba ayudar?

-Oye deberías estar aquí ayudando a recoger todo esto-Dice mirándola molesta.

-Lo lamento pero no pienso hacer algo que maltrate mis manos-Dice Kikyo desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

A Kagome le dieron ganas de arrojarle una de las ramas, pero se contuvo al pensar en que si hacia eso volverían a pelear y eso ocasionaría que las castigaran otra vez, así que decidió resolver esto de una manera más…diplomática por así decirlo.

-Ya veo, entonces cuando regresemos al castillo iré con el maestro y le diré que muy caprichosamente te negaste a ayudar y te castigara otra vez-Dice Kagome dándole la espalda para continuar recogiendo algunas ramas.

-No te atreverías-Dice Kikyo dejando caer sus brazos mirándola con el ceño fruncido, Kagome sonrió, bingo.

-¿Qué no? Pruébame-Dice la ojidorada mirándola desafiante.

Al ver esa mirada Kikyo supo que no mentía, ella era capaz de hacer aquello y más. A regañadientes se puso a recoger ramas del suelo mientras Gildarts amarraba los troncos más grandes para luego ir a la base del tronco que quedo en el suelo, la toco con un dedo y ante la mirada curiosa de Kagome comenzó a desquebrajarse y luego exploto, una explosión pequeña que hizo desaparecer la base del tronco sin dejar más que un agujero que Gildarts relleno de inmediato, luego de la bolsita de tela saco lo que parecía un árbol del tamaño de la palma de su mano y lo sembró en el lugar del antiguo árbol.

-Listo, en unos días crecerá-Dice sacando un frasco con una sustancia transparente y rosácea, lo abrió y dejo caer un pequeño chorro sobre la planta para volver a cerrarlo y guardarlo en la bolsa.

-¿Qué le echaste?-Pregunta Kagome acercándose a él curiosa.

-Una poción especial que hará que en un par de días crezca tan alto como los otros-Responde Gildarts con una sonrisa que Kagome le devolvió.

El hombre recogió los enormes troncos como si no pesaran nada mientras Kikyo se acercaba con otras ramas pequeñas, comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la cabaña. A mitad de camino el silencio era tal que se escuchaban todo tipo de sonidos, hubo uno en particular que llamo la atención de Kagome quien se detuvo sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta, dejo las ramas en el suelo y comenzó a caminar al lugar de donde provenía el extraño sonido.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol y observo al frente de este sorprendiéndose, algo que parecía ser un ogro con una extraña marca en su espalda se comía algo que no logro distinguir. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a retroceder, hasta que sin querer piso una rama que se rompió llamando la atención del ogro, Kagome quedo paralizada en su lugar con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-"Que no venga, por favor, que no venga"-Piensa la niña aterrorizada volviendo a retroceder con extrema lentitud.

-Ahí estas-Dice Kikyo apareciendo de repente dándole un susto de muerte a Kagome que volteo a mirarla, al voltear y notar que la ojidorada no estaba no le quedo de otra que ir a buscarla-¿Me puedes decir que haces aquí?

Kagome corrió hacia ella y le tapo la boca, pero ella, molesta por tal acción, aparto sus manos con brusquedad.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme con tus sucias manos?-Dice la ojicafé asqueada limpiándose la boca con sus muñecas.

-Por favor has silencio-Susurra Kagome suplicante.

-¿Y ahora me mandas a callar? No tienes ni la más remota idea de con quién estas tratando-Dice Kikyo indignada.

¿Qué no lo sabía? Claro que sí, con una petulante, presumida, mimada y malcriada que si no se callaba ahora haría que se convirtieran en la cena de aquel monstruo, aunque pensándolo bien podría irse y dejarla allí para que el ogro se la comiera y así librarse de esa molestia de una vez por todas…¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?!

-"De acuerdo, se que la detesto pero eso es muy cruel hasta para mi"-Piensa llevando una mano a su rostro, su abuela la asesinaría si supiera lo que estuvo pensando.

En eso escucharon un sonido de pisadas, al mirar a Kikyo pudo ver que estaba paralizada del miedo, trago en seco y se giro lentamente encontrándose con el ogro que las miraba como alguien que no había comido en semanas.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, carne fresca-Dice el monstruo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus afilados dientes que parecían de tiburón, las niñas temblaban muy asustadas sin saber que hacer-Tendrán el honor de ser la comida del gran Goshinki-Dice avanzando lentamente hacia ellas.

Esa acción hizo que las alarmas en la cabeza de Kagome se dispararan, tomo a Kikyo por una muñeca y comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía mientras eran perseguidas por Goshinki, al llegar al sendero por el que habían ido con Gildarts comenzó a seguirlo, Kikyo tropezó y cayó al suelo, Kagome se acerco a ella mientras veía como el ogro se acercaba a ellas a gran velocidad, ambas cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor…pero nada paso.

Confundidas por lo que pudo haber pasado abrieron los ojos y miraron en dirección a Goshinki, se sorprendieron al ver al profesor José manteniéndolo alejado con su magia, luego extendió su mano libre para, de un impulso, mandarlo a volar al interior del bosque.

-¿Están bien…niñas?-Pregunta acercándose a ellas, a decir verdad nunca se preocuparía por unas mocosas, pero no podía permitir que murieran o su trabajo corría peligro.

Las niñas aun en shock asintieron, se levantaron y acompañadas por José siguieron su camino hasta salir completamente del bosque donde un muy preocupado y asustado Gildarts las esperaba, al verlas salió corriendo en su dirección y las abrazo a ambas aliviado, Kikyo seguía asustada y no le prestó atención, pero Kagome le devolvió el abrazo tratando de calmarse, ya todo había pasado, estaba a salvo y ya no corría el riesgo de que ese monstruo la atacara de nuevo.

Camino al castillo las niñas quedaron en acuerdo de que no le contarían lo que paso en el boque a nadie, sin duda era una experiencia que nunca en sus vidas querrían revivir ni con palabras. Pero Kagome no pudo evitar contárselo solo a Gray y a Natsu ya que eran en quienes más confiaba, no es que no confiara en Erza, Lucy o Cana, simplemente que sabía que se alterarían demasiado y sin querer soltarían la lengua, y claro, no les conto la parte donde salvo a Kikyo de ser devorada junto con ella.

Al irse a dormir solo una imagen cruzo su mente, la de la extraña marca en la espalda de Goshinki, parecía una cicatriz en forma de araña, de alguna forma recordaba haberla visto en alguna parte, pero no recordaba en donde exactamente. Pero bueno, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era descansar y dejar lo que paso ese día en un rincón muy, muy, pero muy profundo de su mente.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Como siempre espero con todo mi Kokoro que les haya gustado el cap.  
**

**Lamento haberme tardado siglos en subir, pero llego esa epoca del año en que pierdo las ganas de leer y de escribir, ademas de que la inspiracion me abandono por completo xP.**

**Una cosa mas, la magia de invocacion es similar a la de re-equipamiento, solo que a parte de objetos pueden invocar energias que crean escudos entre ocras cosas...en fin.**

**¡ESPERO SUS MAGICOS REVIEWS!**

**¡JA NE!**


	6. Capitulo 6 Volviendo a la torre este

**!Hola a todos¡ Feliz casi año nuevo xD...aqui les traje el penultimo capitulo de esta historia :), y subire el ultimo en unos minutos xD.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Fairy Tail I: La perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 6…Volviendo a la torre este. Hora de destruir la perla.**

* * *

Esto era el colmo, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que los vio comenzar su estúpida discusión, la única razón de que no interviniera era que sinceramente ya estaba cansada de eso.

-"_Déjalos que se maten, a fin de cuentas solo ellos serán los que salgan heridos_"-Piensa Kagome sentada en una roca observando a sus amigos discutir como si de un juego de tenis se tratara, Kero y Happy estaban sentados a ambos lados de ella haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-Eres un cabeza de carbón-Dice Gray retando al pelirosa con la mirada.

-Y tu un cubo de hielo derretido-Dice Natsu aceptando el reto enojado.

Y ese fue el detonante que comenzó una pelea a puño limpio entre ambos niños, Kagome suspiro ¿Por qué teniendo otros amigos siempre se juntaba con esos dos tontos?, se levanto y comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo, Natsu y Gray la observaron deteniendo su pelea en una pose que indicaba que estaban a punto de golpearse mutuamente, se miraron lanzándose una mirada del más puro odio y se separaron para correr y alcanzarla.

-¿Por qué te vas?-Pregunta Natsu una vez la alcanzaron.

-Porque ya me canse de verlos pelear-Responde Kagome al tiempo que Kero se acostaba sobre su cabeza y Happy en la de Natsu.

-No es mi culpa que Natsu sea un tonto-Dice Gray cruzándose de brazos…¿A donde habrán ido a parar sus pantalones?

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Grita Natsu enfurecido, Kagome suspiro.

-Que eres un tonto-Responde Gray con desinterés, Natsu estuvo muy cerca de lanzársele encima de no ser porque Kagome estaba en medio de ambos.

-Ambos lo son-Dice Kagome deteniendo su andar al igual que los otros dos que no pudieron evitar mirarla un tanto asustados-¿Es que acaso no pueden dejar de pelear por todo?-Pregunta con fastidio, los niños tragaron en seco-Ustedes definitivamente son el colmo-Lleva una mano a su frente mientras que los otros dos agachan la cabeza apenados.

-Lo sentimos-Dicen ambos arrepentidos, la niña suspiro.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, están perdonados-Dice la ojidorada para luego comenzar a caminar nuevamente entrelazando sus brazos con los de ellos.

Caminaron por los pasillos recorriendo el castillo, no es que no hubieran tenido tiempo antes pero sinceramente en esos momentos no tenían absolutamente nada que hacer y bueno, había muchos lugares de la escuela que no conocían. Kero y Happy habían comenzado a volar en círculos sobre ellos para practicar su magia de vuelo, cosa que les había sugerido el profesor Zeref, cuando se cansaban se acostaban en las cabezas de sus respectivos dueños a descansar y luego volvían a volar. En uno de esos ejercicios ambos mininos se alejaron un poco llegando hasta una esquina y luego doblando por esta desapareciendo en el pasillo.

-Por cierto ¿Aun no ha dicho nada?-Pregunta Natsu mirando a Kagome curioso.

-¿Te refieres a Kero? Pues no, aun no dice ninguna palabra que no sea aye-Responde la niña imitando el tono de voz de su gato.

-Happy igual-Dice Natsu aburrido-Me pregunto si todos los exeeds dicen solo esas palabras cuando son bebes.

-Es probable-Dice Gray observando cómo los mininos volvían a toda velocidad con sus dueños.

-¿Qué les paso?-Pregunta Kagome preocupada sintiendo como Kero temblaba en sus brazos igual que Happy en los de Natsu.

-¿Habrán visto algo que los asusto?-Se pregunta Gray mirando el pasillo, por fin había recuperado sus pantalones.

Los tres se miraron entre si y luego corrieron en aquella dirección a ver qué era lo que había asustado a los gatos de esa manera. Al llegar a una bifurcación tuvieron que esconderse detrás de una de las tantas armaduras que posaban en los pasillos, el profesor José caminaba de una manera un tanto sospechosa, aunque de por si ese sujeto es sospechoso, llevaba consigo una especie de jaula pequeña tapada con una tela negra bastante larga, Kagome no supo porque pero al ver esa jaula sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

José desapareció en una esquina y en seguida los niños volvieron a seguirlo, de alguna forma ese pasillo se les hacia familiar, se dieron cuenta de porque cuando siguieron a José hasta una inmensa puerta que tenía un agujero en la parte más alta.

**… … …**

**-**¿El profesor José fue a la torre prohibida?-Pregunta Lucy ya en la cena.

-¿Qué haría en un lugar como ese?-Se pregunta Erza tomando un gran trozo de pavo.

-No lo sabemos, luego de unos momentos casi nos descubre y tuvimos que irnos de allí-Responde Natsu haciendo lo mismo.

-Kagome ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Gray observando a su amiga que ni siquiera había probado bocado.

-Si…estoy bien-Responde la niña un poco distraída.

Natsu y Gray la miraron con desconfianza, era obvio que no estaba para nada bien.

-Vamos dinos, ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunta Natsu preocupado.

-En serio chicos, no es nada, es solo que…-Responde la ojidorada viendo la imagen de una jaula tapada-¿Vieron…lo que llevaba el profesor consigo?-Pregunta mirando la mesa.

-Si te refieres a esa cosa tapada con esa escalofriante tela negra si, la vimos-Responde Gray recordando dicho objeto que hacia lucir más tétrico, si es que era posible, al profesor José.

-Cuando la vi sentí un escalofrío-Dice Kagome abrazándose algo asustada preocupando también a las chicas-Es como…si ya lo hubiera sentido antes, pero no recuerdo en donde, igual…que la marca en forma de araña en la espalda de Goshinki.

Natsu y Gray se miraron angustiados, Kagome se veía de verdad muy asustada, nunca antes la habían visto así, una vez terminada la cena se fueron a dormir.

Cerca de media noche Kagome se levanto y bajo a la sala común, Kero al verla la siguió muy sigilosamente hasta que la niña se sentó frente a la chimenea que aun permanecía encendida como el indicio de que alguien se había ido a dormir hacía poco, el minino voló en dirección a las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos y subió, al llegar fue directamente a la cama de cierto pelirosa que dormía con la boca abierta y babeaba, comenzó a moverlo tratando de despertarlo sin mucho éxito hasta al final no le quedo de otra que empujarlo de la cama logrando despertarlo al fin.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunta el pelirosa soñoliento sentándose en el suelo y frotándose un ojo.

Kero se acerco a él y el niño al verlo le dio curiosidad.

-Kero, ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta mirando al minino que se sentó frente a él en la cama.

-Ka…Kag-Trata de pronunciar el gatito con algo de dificultad-Ka…go…me-Dice al fin no solo sorprendiendo a Natsu por su hazaña sino también preocupándolo.

-¿Paso algo con Kagome?-Pregunta el pelirosa levantándose preocupado.

Kero hizo todo tipo señales con sus patas indicando que su dueña se encontraba abajo en la sala común, Natsu comprendió y fue a despertar a Gray.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunta el pelinegro molesto por la intervención a sus sueños.

-Kagome está abajo-Responde Natsu comenzando a caminar a la puerta con Kero detrás de él seguido de Happy quien despertó por el ruido.

Gray se levanto rápidamente y lo siguió, al llegar abajo vieron a la niña con los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormida, Kero voló hacia ella posándose sobre su cabeza para llamar su atención, la ojidorada abrió los ojos y tomo al minino entre sus brazos.

-¿No puedes dormir?-Pregunta Gray acercándose junto con Natsu sentándose a un lado de ella y el pelirosa del otro mientras Happy se acostaba en las piernas de la niña.

-Tuve una pesadilla-Responde Kagome cargando también al minino azul-Escuchaba…a un bebe llorar, de repente también escuche a un hombre y una mujer gritando, parecían proteger al bebe de algo o alguien.

Natsu y Gray se miraron preocupados y luego la volvieron a mirar a ella.

-Luego de eso vi un resplandor y…desperté-Dice Kagome mirando el fuego-De alguna forma siento que eso no fue un simple sueño.

-Es posible que sea algo que paso hace mucho-Dice Gray con seriedad.

-Si es así ¿Quiénes serian esas personas que gritaban?-Se pregunta Natsu cruzándose de brazos.

Los tres se pusieron a pensar en una respuesta, Kagome tomo el collar que le dio su abuela y presiono el rayo del sol para abrir el dije mostrando la fotografía de sus padres con ella de bebe, fue allí que se dio cuenta, las personas que gritaban eran…

-Mis padres-Dice en voz baja, pero los otros dos pudieron escucharla y la miraron con curiosidad-Los que gritaban eran mis padres y el bebe era yo, pero…¿De qué me protegían?

Nuevamente el silencio, parece ser que esta vez no tendrían una respuesta a esa pregunta. Los minutos pasaron y los tres, incluyendo a los exeeds, se quedaron dormidos, Kagome recostada en el hombro de Natsu y el pelirosa con su cabeza apoyada en la de ella, Gray en las piernas de la niña con una mano de ella sobre su hombro y los exeeds en las piernas de Natsu. Makarov hizo su patrullaje diario notando la ausencia de los tres niños en sus habitaciones, al bajar a la sala común los encontró dormidos frente a la chimenea, sonrió y fue a buscar unas mantas para cubrirlos, luego se fue a dormir nuevamente.

Al día siguiente acudieron a sus clases, luego al entrenamiento del equipo y después se fueron a dar un paseo cerca del lago, mientras que Kagome caminaba por las orillas de éste Natsu y Gray la miraban preocupados junto a Erza, Cana y Lucy, las cuales aun no sabían lo que sucedía por lo que decidieron explicárselos.

-Ya entiendo-Dice Erza una vez los chicos terminaron de hablar, Natsu había ido con Kagome, lo que menos querían él y Gray ahora era dejarla sola.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes?-Pregunta Cana molesta dándole un zape en la nuca a Gray.

-Porque no queríamos preocuparlas, ya tienen suficiente con lo del torneo-Responde Gray con una mano en la parte afectada, la castaña desvió la mirada apenada.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-Dice Erza mirando a Natsu caer accidentalmente en el lago mientras Kagome se acercaba a él para ayudarlo a salir.

Más tarde, Kagome se fue a caminar sola por el castillo, necesitaba despejar su mente sobre aquel tema, aunque mientras más intentaba alejarlo con más fuerza volvía, sin dudas era algo que había quedado grabado a fuego en su mente y no parecía tener la intención de irse. Escucho un sonido extraño, como de una puerta abriéndose, comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección y vio la puerta de un salón abierta, se acerco curiosa asomándose por la puerta, habían muchos muebles cubiertos, todo estaba lleno de polvo y se veían algunas telarañas.

Entro al salón observando todo a su alrededor, de todas las cosas que habían allí solo una llamo su atención, al final colgado de la pared, parecía ser un espejo cubierto con una polvorienta tela blanca.

Tomo una silla que tenía cerca sacudiéndole el polvo, corrió hasta dicho espejo y lo descubrió tirando la tela en el suelo que levando una ligera nube de polvo. Observo el espejo embelesada, era ovalado, el marco era de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados, la parte de arriba parecía la corona de una reina con diamantes más grandes en los tres orificios, al mirarse en el espejo se sorprendió de ver a sus padres detrás de ella, miro hacia atrás pero no había nadie, volvió a mirarse en el espejo y nuevamente sus padres estaban allí sonriéndole.

-Ese es el Espejo del alma-Dice una femenina y suave voz acercándose a la niña.

Kagome se volteo para ver quien le había hablado, se trataba de la directora Mavis la cual le sonreía con tranquilidad.

-¿El espejo del alma?-Pregunta con curiosidad recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la rubia.

-Es un espejo que muestra los deseos que alberga nuestro corazón-Responde Mavis mirando el objeto-Dime ¿Qué es lo que ves?-Pregunta mirando a la niña.

-Yo…veo a mis padres-Responde Kagome volviendo a mirar el espejo.

-Ya veo-Dice Mavis tomando otra silla para colocarla a un lado de la niña y subirse para mirarse en el espejo-Cuando yo me veo en el espejo veo un mundo lleno de paz y armonía-Dice al tiempo que Kagome la miraba-Supongo que eso es algo que todos deseamos ¿No es verdad?-Pregunta mirando a Kagome aun sonriendo, la niña también sonrió y asintió.

Volvió a mirar el espejo observando por última vez a sus padres antes de irse de allí junto con la directora. Ya en la noche se encontraba en su habitación, no había ido a cenar lo que significaba que en cualquier momento esas tres vendrían y le reclamarían por no hacerlo, pero lo que menos deseaba ahora era comer, sentía que devolvería la comida si lo hacía.

Se acostó en su cama con las cortinas cerradas, esperaba que con eso las chicas comprendieran que no quería que la molestaran. Tomo el fragmento de la perla que siempre llevaba consigo y lo observo fijamente, esa tarde cuando vio a la directora tuvo el impulso de entregárselo, pero nuevamente algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, ¿Podría ser el fragmento el que hacia eso? De ser así ¿Qué es lo que quería que hiciera?, pero el misterio más grande seguía siendo el de cómo fue que llego al lavamanos del baño, eso era algo que seguía sin comprender.

De repente escucho que alguien abría la puerta y en seguida escucho las voces de Erza, Cana y Lucy. Escondió el fragmento debajo de su almohada y fingió dormir, las niñas se acercaron a la cama de su amiga y abrieron una de las cortinas, al ver que dormía decidieron dejarla en paz, ya hablarían con ella al día siguiente.

Casi a las dos de la mañana aun no había logrado conciliar el sueño, escucho pasos, seguramente sería el profesor Makarov haciendo su revisión diaria, vio la luz de la vela paseando por la habitación hasta que volvió a salir cerrando la puerta. En eso Kagome sintió algo extraño, era como si alguien estuviese aumentando su poder de una manera increíble, al concentrarse noto que la energía provenía del fragmento debajo de su almohada, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y tomo el fragmento que brillaba con intensidad.

-_Ya es hora-_Escucha la voz susurrante de una mujer-_La perla debe ser destruida, cuanto antes, pues un increíble mal quiere apoderarse de ella._

-"_Viene del fragmento_"-Piensa Kagome al observar por la habitación sin encontrar nada-"_Acaso…¿Me está pidiendo que destruya la perla?_"-Se pregunta observando como el fragmento dejaba de brillar, cerro la mano decidida.

Sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido tomo a Kero que dormía al pie da la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado, bajo hasta la sala común y despertó a Kero…sí que tiene el sueño pesado.

-Lamento despertarte a estas horas, pero necesito que me hagas un favor-Susurra Kagome mientras el gatito se frotaba un ojo con cansancio-Cuando lo hagas te daré un gran trozo de pastel-Susurra con una gran sonrisa.

Ante ese comentario pareció que las energías invadían al minino que subió volando como una flecha a la habitación de los chicos bajo la sorprendida mirada de su dueña a la que le recorría una gota anime por la cabeza.

… … …

**-**A ver si entendí, ¿El fragmento dijo que había que destruir la perla?-Pregunta Gray una vez salieron de la sala común, ya no les faltaba mucho para llegar a la torre este-¿Estás segura de que no fue un sueño?-Pregunta incrédulo.

-Créeme estoy muy segura de ello-Responde Kagome empujando a Natsu el cual aun estaba medio dormido.

-Si sabes que si nos descubren entrando allí a estas horas de la noche nos meteremos en serios problemas ¿Verdad?-Dice Gray parándose frente a ellos evitando que siguieran caminando.

-No nos descubrieron la última vez y te aseguro que no nos descubrirán hoy tampoco-Dice Kagome volviendo a empujar a Natsu apartando a Gray.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-Pregunta Gray siguiéndolos.

-¿Asustado hielito?-Pregunta Natsu desperezándose para empezar a caminar por su propia cuenta.

-No molestes-Responde Gray mirándolo con reproche-Además estas equivocado, no estoy asustado simplemente me preocupa lo que pueda pasarnos si nos atrapan-Se cruza de brazos.

Kagome rodo los ojos y apuro el paso seguida de ellos. Al llegar a la entrada de la torre se aseguraron de que no había nadie más que ellos, luego, con ayuda de Kero y Happy, entraron a la habitación por el agujero de la puerta, por fortuna la serpiente gigante dormía muy profundamente. Esta vez se aseguraron de tener mucho cuidado para no tropezar y despertarla, llegaron a la puerta cerrada y Kagome volvió a leer la inscripción.

-Solo aquellos de corazón puro serán merecedores del poder de Shikon-Ley a los pocos segundos el fragmento en su mano brillo, algo le dijo que lo acercara a la puerta y así lo hizo.

Al estar el fragmento a la puerta las runas comenzaron a brillar de un tono rosa y en segundos la puerta se abrió permitiéndoles pasar a los tres. Una vez adentro la puerta se cerró sola.

-Esto es increíble-Dice Gray sorprendido con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿El que la puerta se cerrara sola de una manera escalofriante o que el fragmento la abriera?-Pregunta Natsu aterrorizado.

-…Ambas-Responde Gray tras pensarlo un poco.

Siguieron su recorrido subiendo unas escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a una gran habitación que parecía un planetario, al otro extremo había otra puerta…que estaba cerrada como la anterior y también tenía unas runas escritas en el medio.

-¿Qué dice?-Pregunta Natsu mirando a Kagome.

-Dice…Si por aquí quieres pasar el acertijo tendrás que completar-Responde la ojidorada leyendo las runas.

-¿Acertijo?-Pregunta Gray volteando igual que sus amigos.

Miraron por todos lados, pero no encontraron nada, fue entonces que Kagome miro al techo mágico donde se agrupaban los planetas y las estrellas…bingo.

-Eso es-Dice causando que los otros dos la miraran sin entender-Fíjense en los planetas, no están alineados correctamente con el sol.

-¿Eh?-Dicen ambos mirándose para luego mirar el techo, era cierto.

-¿Entonces lo que hay que hacer es ordenarlos?-Se pregunta Gray con una mano en la barbilla pensativo.

-Exacto-Responde Kagome con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero cómo? Están demasiado lejos y Kero y Happy no pueden durar mucho tiempo volando-Dice Natsu mirando a Happy que dormía en su hombro.

De nuevo a pensar, ignoraban cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, pero si no se les ocurría una idea pronto amanecerían allí y si no los encontraban en sus camas estarían en graves problemas.

-Lo tengo-Dice Gray con una sonrisa golpeando la palma de una de sus manos con el puño-¿Qué tal si probamos nombrándolos en su orden?-Alza un dedo como si explicara que dos más tres son cinco.

-Es una buena idea-Dice Kagome sonriendo-Bien veamos…el planeta que va primero es…Mercurio.

Al nombrarlo el pequeño planeta se movió a su lugar, los tres se miraron felices.

-Los siguientes son Venus, la Tierra y Marte-Dice Gray haciendo que los planetas se movieran a sus lugares.

-Luego Júpiter, Saturno y Urano-Dice Kagome, los tres planetas se movieron a su lugar.

-Por ultimo Plutón y Neptuno-Dice Gray y los últimos planetas van a su lugar quedando todos perfectamente alineados con el sol.

Tras esto las runas de la puerta comenzaron a brillar y la puerta se abrió, los tres corrieron hasta ella y antes de cruzar vieron como los planetas volvían a desordenarse lentamente.

-Oh no-Dice Natsu viendo como la puerta también se cerraba.

-Démonos prisa-Dice Kagome tomando al pelirosa de la muñeca para jalarlo a la puerta y cruzarla, pero a Gray no le dio tiempo de cruzar-¡Gray!

-No se preocupen, ustedes váyanse yo me quedare aquí para abrir la puerta cuando regresen-Dice Gray del otro lado.

-De acuerdo-Dice Kagome asintiendo.

Ella y Natsu siguieron caminando llegando a otra escalera de caracol, solo que esta descendía, y a diferencia de la otra no era demasiado larga. Llegaron a otra habitación que estaba aparentemente vacía y oscura, Natsu hizo aparecer una llama en su mano para iluminar el lugar un poco, Kagome asustada permanecía cerca de él, como detestaba la oscuridad.

-_¿Quiénes son?-_Pregunta la que parecía ser la voz de un niño-_Deberían saber que está prohibido entrar aquí._

-N-Nosotros no vinimos a hacer nada malo-Habla Kagome asustada escondiéndose detrás de Natsu que estaba igual o peor que ella.

-_Entonces ¿A que han venido?-_Pregunta nuevamente el susodicho niño de una manera que intentaba ser tétrica…cosa que con el eco de la habitación no requería de mucho esfuerzo.

-V-Vinimos en busca de la Perla de Shikon-Responde Natsu temblando como gelatina.

-_¡Aja! Con que han venido en busca de la perla, en ese caso-_Unas llamas verdes aparecen flotando por todos lados asustando aun más a los niños que temblaban como gelatina en terremoto-_No les puedo permitir pasar._

Un ser parecido a una enorme pelota rosa con ojos enormes y una boca con dientes muy afilados aparece frente a ellos haciéndolos gritar del susto. Comenzaron a correr por toda la habitación ahora iluminada por las llamas verdes mientras eran perseguidos por el ser rosa, sin embargo se vieron acorralados contra una de las paredes, por lo que no les quedo opción que, una vez se acerco a ellos, darle un buen golpe que lo arrojo lejos haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco.

Kagome y Natsu se miraron dudosos y poco a poco se acercaron al lugar donde había caído aquel ser, al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que en efecto se trataba de un niño, y no uno cualquiera, era un zorro mágico.

-¿Eras tú…quien nos asusto?-Pregunta Natsu con un tic en el ojo incrédulo, el niño asintió.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta Kagome agachándose a su altura.

-Soy el guardián de la perla, mi trabajo es evitar que cualquiera entre ahí-Responde el kitsune cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya veo, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunta Kagome con amabilidad.

-Me llamo Shippo-Responde el pequeño mirándola.

-Es un gusto Shippo, yo soy Kagome y el es Natsu, y estos son nuestros exeeds, Kero y Happy-Dice señalando a ambos mininos dormidos, el kitsune solo asintió.

-Entonces…¿La Perla de Shikon está al otro lado de esa puerta?-Pregunta Natsu observando la puerta al final de la habitación.

-Así es, ¿Para que la quieren?-Pregunta Shippo mirándolos con curiosidad permaneciendo alerta.

-Pues veras…-Dice Kagome sacando el fragmento del bolsillo del pantalón de su pijama.

-El fragmento faltante de la perla-Dice Shippo impresionado-¿Has venido a devolverlo?

-Bueno, en realidad vengo a algo más que eso-Responde Kagome rascándose una mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa-¿Podrías dejarnos pasar?

El kitsune se la quedo observando por un momento pensativo, cerró los ojos y luego de unos segundos que para Kagome y Natsu fueron eternos los volvió a abrir.

-De acuerdo, pero solo puedes pasar tu-Responde por fin mirando a Kagome.

-¿Eh?-Dicen ambos niños mirándolo confundidos.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Bueno esepero que les haya gustado :)...en breves minutos subire el ultimo capitulo, y si no lo logro anes de año nuevo lo subire el año que viene xD.  
**

**¡ESPERO SUS MAGICOS REVIEWS!**

**¡JA NE!**


	7. Capitulo 7 La traicion de José FINAL

**¡LISTO! Eh aqui el capitulo final xD...¡Feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo! Que las metas que se propongan para este año se cumplan, les deseo lo mejor ;)**

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo final de:**

**Fairy Tail I: La perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 7…La traición de José. La destrucción de la perla.**

* * *

-¿Eh?-Dicen ambos niños mirándolo confundidos.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta Kagome sin entender.

-Lo lamento pero no pueden entrar los dos, uno debe quedarse aquí-Responde Shippo firme en su decisión-El fragmento te permitió llegar hasta aquí por una razón, sea cual sea solo tú puedes entrar.

Kagome entristeció ante esas palabras, no quería entras ahí sola dejando a Natsu por fuera, el pelirosa tampoco quería dejar que su amiga entrara allí sola, pero si no quedaba de otra…

-Vamos, entra-Anima haciendo que ella lo mirara-Estaré bien, entra ahí y haz lo que debes hacer-Toma a Kero para que pueda ir sin tener de que preocuparse.

Kagome lo miro por unos instantes, al final sonrió y asintió levantándose, se aproximo a la puerta y antes de entrar miro a Natsu y a Shippo, el pelirosa asintió aun sonriendo y ella le devolvió el gesto para luego entrar en la habitación.

-"_Genial, mas escaleras_"-Piensa con sarcasmo mirando las escaleras que al parecer subían hasta el final de la torre.

Comenzó a subirlas y al llegar arriba casi se desmaya del cansancio, tuvo que sentarse un momento en el último escalón para retomar el aire, una vez recuperada siguió con su camino hasta llegar a la ultima puerta, la abrió y al otro lado vio una gran sala en la que una de sus paredes estaba cubierta de espejos, frente ésta se hallaba un pedestal con una joya que brillaba con intensidad.

Kagome se acerco a la perla observándola fijamente, sin dudas era una joya hermosa a pesar de que le faltara una pequeña parte. La tomo entre sus manos con cuidado y acerco el fragmento hacia ella, una intensa luz brillo cegándola temporalmente, cuando pudo ver la perla ya estaba completa y brillaba con más intensidad y pureza que antes. En ese instante escucho que alguien más entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta, Kagome se congelo en su lugar, nuevamente sentía ese escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, levanto la vista lentamente hacia el espejo y pudo ver al profesor José con una mano en la espalda mientras la otra sostenía la siniestra jaula.

-Pequeña, te agradezco mucho que me guiaras hasta aquí y también que completaras la perla por mi-Dice José sonriendo de manera siniestra-Ahora, entrégamela-Extiende su mano libre al frente.

Kagome se volteo hacia él y llevo la perla a su pecho protegiéndola, miro la jaula sintiendo el escalofrío y retrocedió hasta topar con el espejo.

-Hmp, veo que no me has entendido-Dice José acercándose solo un par de pasos a ella-Entrégame la perle de Shikon, **ahora-**Dice con tono demandante.

La niña la escondió en su espalda y negó con la cabeza, su ceño fruncido y su mirada mostraban su decisión a no entregársela.

-Ya veo, entonces no me dejas opción-Dice José acumulando magia en su mano para atacarla.

-Espera José-Dice una voz masculina desde algún lugar, voz que a Kagome se le hizo muy familiar.

-Pero señor, si no le quito la perla ahora…

-¿Acaso piensas desobedecerme?-Dice la voz con severidad, José no dijo nada-Destápame-Ordena con voz de mando.

José obedeció y bajo la atenta mirada de Kagome quito la tela negra que cubría la jaula, la niña casi grita del horror al ver lo que había en la jaula, era la cabeza de un hombre de cabello negro y largo, sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillaban con maldad y estaban posados en ella.

-Vaya, pero si es la hija de Inuyasha-Dice el hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica y veneno en su voz-¿Quién diría que me encontraría contigo en un lugar como este?

Kagome temblaba de pies a cabeza, eso que estaba viendo tenía que ser un sueño, uno del que quería despertar ya.

-Veo que encontraste el fragmento que dejamos para ti-Dice el hombre sonriendo esta vez con maldad.

-¿F-Fueron us..tedes los que…dejaron el fragmento en ese lugar?-Pregunta Kagome temerosa.

-Así es, tal y como dice la inscripción en la primera puerta, solo aquellos de corazón puro serán merecedores del poder de Shikon-Explica el hombre sin abandonar esa espeluznante sonrisa-Debía encontrar a alguien con un corazón puro que me guiara hasta aquí.

-Y decidiste usarnos a mis amigos y a mi-Dice Kagome comprendiendo al fin.

-Exacto-Dice el hombre fingiendo asombro por su descubrimiento.

-Mi señor Naraku ¿Se la quito ya?-Pregunta José mirando a la ojidorada que apretó aun mas sus manos para proteger la perla.

-Se paciente José, debo hablar un poco mas con ella-Responde Naraku mirándolo a él para luego volver a ver a la niña-Dime Kagome, ¿Tu abuela nunca te dijo como murieron tus padres?

Ella lo miro sorprendida y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo, entonces permíteme explicarte-Dice Naraku volviendo a sonreír con sarcasmo-Hace diez años, alguien muy cercano a tus padres los traiciono y me brindo cierta información-Comienza a explicar al tiempo que la niña comenzaba a deslizarse hacia la derecha lentamente, debía salir de allí cuanto antes-Gracias a ello pude encontrar a tu familia, y una vez lo hice…los ataque-Dice ensanchando ligeramente su sonrisa-Tu padre…Inuyasha las protegió a ti y a tu madre siendo el primero en morir en mis manos-Dice con cierto sadismo en su tono de voz-Luego mate a tu madre quien te protegía con sus brazos, pero…

Hizo una pausa borrando su sonrisa, Kagome se había quedado inmóvil al escucharlo explicar la muerte de sus padres.

-Por algún extraño motivo que hasta hoy en día sigo sin entender, no pude matarte-Dice Naraku con molestia-Debido a mi falla mi cuerpo se desintegro, y en tu espalda quedo una cicatriz…

-En forma de araña-Termina la niña abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Así es, y antes de que mi cuerpo se desintegrara también tenía una cicatriz con esa forma-Dice Naraku aun con su tono de molestia.

Kagome no podía creerlo, ahora recordaba donde había visto esa cicatriz, y la tragedia que su dueño trajo consigo.

-Ahora José-Ordena Naraku.

José comprendiendo ataco a la niña que aun estando en shock lo esquivo a duras penas, trato de correr a la puerta pero José le disparo su magia y ella cayó al suelo soltando la perla que rodo lejos de ella. José sonrió y camino hacia la perla, cuando Kagome se dio cuenta se levanto como pudo y corrió hacia la joya recuperándola, José enfadado volvió a atacarla pero ella logro esquivarlo haciendo que el ataque rompiera los espejos causando que algunos trozos le hicieran cortes en las piernas y en un brazo, al ver que tenía ventaja José volvió a atacarla esta vez dándole de lleno, la niña cayó al suelo casi inconsciente.

-_Solo el deseo correcto hará desaparecer la perla de Shikon-_Dice una voz en su cabeza mientras veía como el profesor se acercaba cada vez más.

No supo de donde saco las fuerzas, pero logro levantarse y se preparo para atacar al profesor.

-**Raiyū no…-**Prepara su puño, debía esperar a que se acercara solo un poco mas-**¡Tekken!-**Golpea a José arrojándolos a él y a Naraku con la pared contraria.

-Niña insolente-Dice Naraku enfurecido para luego mirar a José-Mátala-Puede que él no pudiera matarla en el pasado, pero esta vez se aseguraría de que no sobreviviera.

José volvió a levantarse y volvió a atacar a la niña atrapándola con su magia, apretó su mano en un puño y su poder apretó a Kagome lastimándola seriamente, posiblemente le rompió algunas costillas.

-_Solo el deseo correcto hará desaparecer la perla de Shikon-_Vuelve a decir la voz en su cabeza.

-"_El deseo correcto_"-Piensa mirando en la dirección de su mano que sostenía la perla-"_Si lo que ellos quieres es la perla, no dejare que la tengan_" ¡Perla de Shikon!-Grita al no poder soportar más el dolor, José y Naraku la miraron atentos-¡Deseo que desaparezcas!

La perla comenzó a brillar con intensidad y ante la atónita mirada de los hombres la perla desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, debido al shock José desactivo su poder y la niña cayó al suelo boca abajo, el profesor se arrodillo en el suelo mientras Naraku decía las mil y una maldiciones. Kagome ya no podía distinguir nada, poco a poco todo se volvió oscuro hasta que ya no pudo percibir nada mas, ya no escuchaba ni sentía nada.

… … …

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al principio vio todo borroso, parpadeo unas cuantas veces hasta que su vista se aclaro. Podía sentir a su lado un pequeño bulto que subía y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración, al mirar hacia su izquierda noto a Kero durmiendo tranquilamente, sonrió, examino su alrededor tratando de descifrar donde estaba.

-"_Es la enfermería_"-Piensa al ver la fotografía de una enfermera sobre la puerta.

Pero ¿Cómo fue que llego hasta allí?, en eso escucho pasos aproximándose al otro lado de la puerta y voces que discutían, Natsu y Gray sin duda, ambos entraron en la habitación lanzándose miradas asesinas, Happy se adelanto a ellos volando hasta la cama donde Kagome descansaba haciendo notar a su dueño y a Gray que ya había despertado.

-¡Kagome!-Gritan corriendo a su lado con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Qué alivio, creímos que no despertarías-Dice Natsu con lagrimas en cascada cubriendo sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunta Gray preocupado.

-Me…siento como si…me hubieran aplastado con una enorme roca-Responde la niña llevando una mano a su cabeza.

Justo en ese instante la tres que faltaban llegaron seguidas de Miroku que quería saber cómo se encontraba su peleadora favorita, al ver que ya había despertado se alegraron muchísimo.

-Es bueno ver que ya despertaste-Comenta Miroku ayudándola a sentarse con cuidado-Llevabas inconsciente tres días.

-¡¿Tres días?!-Grita Kagome sorprendida para pasar a estar deprimida en tan solo un instante-Oh no, Miroku…-Si estuvo inconsciente tres días entonces…el torneo…

-Está bien-Dice el chico colocando una mano en la cabeza de la niña-Terminamos en segundo lugar, cosa que desde hace mucho tiempo no sucedía-Dice con una sonrisa feliz.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunta Kagome ilusionada, Miroku asintió.

-Así que no te preocupes, el próximo año ganaremos el primer lugar sin dudas-Dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa decidida.

-¡Sí!-Dice Kagome alegre.

Ya en la noche sus amigos se habían ido a dormir, mientras que ella debía permanecer un tiempo más en la enfermería. Las cosas que sucedieron aquella noche aun pasaban por su mente espantando al sueño, ya les había contado a Natsu y a Gray lo que había sucedido en la torre, pero a Cana, Erza y Lucy no, no quería preocuparlas más de la cuenta, esperaría un tiempo para contarles.

Escucho pasos acercándose por el pasillo y vio la puerta siendo abierta, por ella entro la directora cerrándola tras de sí, se acerco a la cama de la niña y le sonrió de una manera maternal.

-Me alegra ver que ya estas despierta-Dice mirando a la ojidorada con alivio-Iba a visitarte más temprano pero me atrapo el trabajo.

-¿Qué paso con el maestro José?-Pregunta Kagome con curiosidad, ya conocía a la directora lo suficiente como para saber que ella ya sabía lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

-Fue enviado a la prisión de Era-Responde Mavis con seriedad-Y con respecto a Naraku…me temo que de alguna manera logro escapar.

-Ya veo-Dice Kagome desviando su mirada al techo-Señorita Mavis, ¿Por qué Naraku mato a mis padres?

-…Aun es muy pronto para que lo sepas-Responde Mavis cerrando los ojos-Pero te prometo que cuando llegue el momento te lo contare todo-Abre los ojos y vuelve a sonreír de manera maternal-Ahora descansa, lo necesitas-Coloca una mano en la frente de la niña y esta comienza a brillar.

Kagome de repente empezó a sentir mucho sueño, cerró los ojos quedándose dormida en el acto, luego de esto la directora se marcho de regreso a su oficina.

-¿Cómo esta?-Pregunta Zeref una vez la vio entrar y sentarse en su escritorio.

-Ya está mejor, Grandine dice que sanara en un par de días más-Responde Mavis con tranquilidad.

-Es un alivio-Dice Zeref soltando un suspiro aliviado-¿Qué harás con respecto a Naraku?

-Aun no lo sé, la verdad es que me sorprende que aun siga con vida después de lo que ocurrió-Contesta la rubia pensativa-Por ahora solo nos mantendremos alertas a cualquier cosa que ocurra.

-De acuerdo-Dice Zeref asintiendo.

… … …

Pasados varios días en los que Kagome permaneció en la enfermería ya habían vuelto a su vieja rutina, clases, tareas y vagancia cuando podían, y así llego el fin del año escolar, todos los estudiantes se subían al barco esperando que este comenzara su marcha. Kagome y Natsu por supuesto se negaron rotundamente a subir, pero tras algunas amenazar por parte de Erza se subieron y Grandine le aplico su magia curativa para quitarles el mareo…gracias a Dios.

Los tres ya se hallaban en su camarote charlando animadamente sobre las cosas que harían al llegar a casa.

-Ya se acabo el primer año escolar-Comenta Kagome de manera distraída mientras jugaba con Kero.

-Es verdad, me muero por saber que pasara el próximo año-Dice Natsu con entusiasmo-Ojala sea tan emocionante como este.

-Yo lo prefiero tranquilo gracias-Dice Gray con fastidio-Ya tuve suficientes emociones por un año.

-Que aburrido eres-Dicen ambos Dragón Slayers sacándole la lengua.

Gray bufo y miro hacia otro lado fastidiado con los brazos cruzados.

-No me culpen por pensar en mi seguridad-Dice cerrando los ojos, sus amigos lo miraron con reproche y luego se pusieron a hablar entre ellos haciendo como que no lo conocían-¡Oigan no me ignoren!-Grita ofendido.

-¿Lo conoces?-Pregunta Kagome ignorándolo de manera olímpica.

-No, y si lo eh visto alguna vez no lo recuerdo-Responde Natsu acariciando a Happy.

-Ustedes son crueles-Dice Gray con un tic en el ojo dolido por sus palabras.

El recorrido en el barco termino en Hargeon donde su abuela la esperaba junto a Gildarts…¿Cómo le hacía para llegar tan rápido a lugares lejanos?, Kagome se bajo del barco prácticamente volando para abrazar a su abuela que le devolvió el abrazo feliz de ver a su nieta.

-Abuela ellos son mis amigos-Dice Kagome jalando a Gray y a Natsu, las chicas los seguían de cerca-Ellos son Gray y Natsu, y ellas son Erza, Lucy y Cana.

-Es un gusto conocerla señorita Izayoi-Dicen los cinco con una sonrisa, su amiga ya les había advertido que por nada del mundo la llamaran señora.

-Lo mismo digo niños-Dice Izayoi devolviéndoles la sonrisa.

-Es cierto, ¿Será posible que dos semanas antes de que vuelvan a comenzar las clases Kagome pueda quedarse en mi casa?-Pregunta Natsu-Es que será mi cumpleaños y quiero que esté con nosotros.

-Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema-Dice Izayoi mas que contenta.

-¡Sí!-Gritan ambos niños de felicidad.

-Ya es hora de irnos querida-Dice la mujer tomando una de las maletas de su nieta que asintió.

-Nos veremos luego chicos-Se despide Kagome tomando otra maleta mientras Gildarts tomaba el resto y Cana los seguía.

-Hasta pronto-Dice Erza yendo con su madre que la esperaba no muy lejos de allí.

-Nos vemos-Dice Lucy yendo con sus padres.

Natsu y Gray se miraron lanzándose una última mirada de odio y se fueron con sus respectivos padres.

Sin duda este año había sido emocionante…en ciertos sentidos, y sin duda el que siguiente seria igual…o mejor.

_**/-/-/-/-/-/Fin/-/-/-/-/-/**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n...en cuando me llegue la inspiracion subire la continuacion de esta fabulosa saga :), aun estoy pensando la segunda parte del nombre...voy a tardar xD. Y lamento si hay errores, en cuanto tenga tiempo los revisare y los arreglare.  
**

**¡ESPERO SUS MAGICOS REVIEWS!**

**¡JA NE!**


End file.
